Fic Klaine - Taking Care Of You
by karlaphantom
Summary: Burt Hummel un importante congresista, sufre un atentado y teme que a su familia le suceda lo mismo, por lo que decide contratar suguridad. Pero que pasará cuando Kurt se interese en su guardaespaldas?
1. Prologo

Hola! soy nueva en el foro y tambien escribiendo fanfics, me encanta leerlos y ahora me animé a escribir uno, espero que les guste y sin mas les dejo el prólogo :)

Prologo

Siempre me he preguntado cómo se siente experimentar la completa felicidad,no niego que no lo sea,puesto que mi vida es envidiable según la opinión de muchos.

Mi nombre es KurtHummel tengo 21 años y vivo en Nueva York. Burt mi padre es un importante congresista en Los Angeles, por lo cual lo veo por muy poco tiempo,mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, pero solo cuando estaba en el instituto fue que mi papá decidió conocer a alguien mas, su nombre es Carol, siempre ha sido muy amable y amorosa conmigo, tiene un hijo, Finn Hudson y ahora mi hermanastro, él es muy protector conmigo, desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos bastante bien, lo cual me pareció extraño por el hecho de que soy gay y no todos lo toman de igual manera.

Soy diseñador de modas de una importante revista llamada ZONE y además soy el dueño, fue sencillo llegar a esto debido a mi talento, pero también gracias a las influencias de Burt.

Tengo amigos que me quieren y aceptan sin juzgarme, los conozco desde hace tiempo y nuestra amistad se ha mantenido a pesar de que tomamos un rumbo distinto. Vivo en un departamento lo suficientemente grande, donde fácilmente podrían vivir diez personas como mínimo.

Inclusive tengo un novio al cual conocí de una manera muy vergonzosa.

-FLASHBACK-

Iba caminado por el Central Park junto a Santana,nos volvimos muy unidos por una extraña razón, ella al igual que yo trabaja en la revista.

Decidimos ir de compras juntos ya que hace mucho no lo hacíamos, pasamos por una tienda de trajes muy elegantes y opté por comprar alguno.

-Disculpe me gustaría probarme estos – le dije amablemente a la señora que atendía el lugar

-Claro suba la escaleras, al final del pasillo encontrará los probadores – me sonrió de buena gana

Subí un poco apresurado para no hacer esperar a Santana, en vez de revisar cual se encontraba vacío, abrí rápidamente la cortina del primero que vi, sin percatarme que se encontraba un joven dentro de éste y mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que solo se encontraba en bóxer.

-Oh dios mio lo siento! Juro que no vi nada! – dije rápidamente sonrojándome y cerrando nuevamente la cortina

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – me contestó aun en el interior del probador

De repente salió con el traje puesto, se veía muy guapo, entonces lo observé mejor, era alto de ojos verdes y buen porte, cuando notó que lo veía no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo

-Enserio lo lamento, debí ser mas cuidadoso – él me miró con una agradable sonrisa

-Hola soy Albert – me ofreció su mano y yo la estreché de vuelta

-Kurt, un gusto, bueno ahora debo ir a probarme esto – señalé los trajes que tenia en uno de mis brazos – si me disculpas, me retiro.

-Claro, y un gusto conocerte también.

Sin mas que decir me dirigí al probador y decidí llevarme ambos, al salir e ir a donde se encontraba la mujer que minutos ante me atendió, divisé de nuevo al muchacho que acababa de conocer hace un momento, al notar mi presencia me sonrió y yo le correspondí de igual manera.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo – medijo sin dejar de sonreir

-Si, enserio disculpa lo que pasó allá – contesté señalando a las probadores

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, fue un accidente, pero que te parece si te invito un café?

-Mmm disculpa pero vengo acompañado – y señalé a Santana que me esperaba afuera con una sonrisa pícara al ver que platicaba con Albert

-Bueno talvez en otra ocasión? – al decir esto sacó un papel y escribió algo – toma este es mi numero – entonces me lo ofreció y yo gustoso lo recibí.

-Nos vemos Kurt esperaré tu llamada – entonces salió del local, al igual que yo para encontrarme con mi amiga.

-Hey picaron, te vi platicando con ese joven apuesto, de que hablaban he? – me dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo solo reí por lo bajo ante su acto

-Pues me estaba invitando a salir, pero le dije que en otra ocasión porque venía acompañado

-Bueno hiciste muy bien, porque yo soy primero, pero cuéntame como es que te invitó a salir lady Hummel? – me preguntó de una forma divertida y entusiasta tomándome por el brazo

-Es algo vergonzoso per como se que no vas a dejar de molestarme con eso, te lo contaré.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

El resto es historia, Albert y yo nos conocimos mas y con el tiempo nos hicimos novios, es amable, atento y me la paso bien a su lado, pero no siento esa sensación de electricidad cuando me abraza o con un simple rose, o que me tiemblen las piernas cuando me besa.

Siempre he pensado que con el tiempo llegaré a sentirme así, pero no sucedía, a pesar de eso seguía con él.

Incluso llegué a pensar que yo lo amaba de manera diferente, entonces supuse que no conocería ese amor que relataban en las películas o cuentos donde presumen de sentir sensaciones inexplicables cuando realmente aman a una persona.

Con un toque de tristeza y decepción, me resigné a que nunca conocería la verdadera felicidad, el verdadero amor.

Fue hasta entonces que lo conocí a él que me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, ese hombre que me dejó sin aliento desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Mi guardaespaldas.

Mi Blaine.


	2. Capitulo 1 Algo inesperado

******Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, me alegra saber que les gusta la idea, y aun no tengo un dia en especifico para actualizar, pero agradezco que estén al pendiente. **

**Espero no decepcionarlos intento hacerlo lo mas entendible que se pueda. Bueno como dije es la primera historia que escribo y aveces no sé que poner sin que se vea muy forzado o sin sentido, por esa razón los capítulos serán algo cortos. Creo que eso es todo por ahora, disfruten el capitulo :)**

Capitulo 1 Algo Inesperado

Desperté por un pequeño rayo de luz que llegó a mi rostro, me moví perezosamente de la cama restregando mis ojos para despertar por completo.

Comenzaba mi lucha interna para levantarme, me gustaba llegar temprano a la revista, sin embargo podía tomarme el lujo de aparecer tarde o incluso no hacerlo, pero yo no era de esas personas engreídas que se sienten superiores a los demás solo por ser los dueños, a mi me agradaba socializar con los empleados, que sepan que pueden confiar en mi como un amigo.

Me metí a la ducha dejando por unos minutos que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo alejándome de mis pensamientos.

Opté por no ir muy formal hoy, así que escogí unos jeans deslavados y una playera azul de manga larga, aunque el problema era mi cabello, solo con ese detalle me tomaba mi tiempo para que quedara justo como a mi me gusta.

Quedando satisfecho con mi atuendo fui hasta la cocina a prepararme un café, tomé mis llaves y salí directo a mi coche.

Llegué bastante temprano, sin embargo el lugar ya estaba lleno de gente, los saludé cordialmente como es costumbre.

Al entrar a mi oficina me percaté que ya había una gran cantidad de documentos que revisar, era lo mas lógico porque en unas cuantas semanas tendríamos un desfile y todo debía estar muy bien organizado.

Minutos mas tarde Ana, mi asistente entró apresurada entregándome mas papeles y los horarios de unas cuantas reuniones que debía realizar ese dia.

La tarde paso muy ajetreada y estresante, que apenas y tuve tiempo para comer algo.

No me había percatado de la hora, sino hasta que escuché un ruido proveniente del pasillo, al asomarme por la puerta me di cuenta que era el conserje.

-Hola señor Donovan, me dio un tremendo susto – dije saliendo completamente de la oficina – cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?

-Llegué hace una hora, pero ya estoy apunto de terminar, y digame joven que hace por aquí tan tarde, no debería ir a descansar?

-Oh si, solo que no me había percatado lo tarde que es, lo mejor es que me valla, puedo seguir después con esto – suspiré cansado – no olvide decirle al portero que cierre bien antes de irse.

-Claro, no se preocupe.

…

Por fin estaba en mi departamento dispuesto a adormir y en eso mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, notificando que tenía un mensaje nuevo, lo revisé y después me di cuenta que también tenia como veinte llamadas perdidas de Finn – debe ser algo importante – pensé – con todo el trabajo ni me di cuenta de nada.

Estaba a punto de marcarle, cuando volvió a sonar, contesté inmediatamente.

-Aló?

-Kurt! hasta que contestas, estuve marcándote como loco todo el dia, donde estabas?

-Hola a ti también Finn – dije con un tono molesto – que es lo que pasa que estas tan desesperado?

-Hermanito lo que tengo que decirte es importante y necesito que estes calmado y sentado.

-Ok me estas asustando.

-Estas sentado?

-Si lo estoy dime de una buena vez que ocurre!

-De acuerdo, calmate, pues verás, hubo un insidente y Burt resultó afectado no es…

-Que?! – no lo dejé terminar – pero porque? Esta bien? Dime que esta bien.

-Hey , si, esta fuera de peligro, no quería que te llamara porque sabría que te pondrías eufórico.

-Exactamente que pasó – dije lo mas calmado posible.

-Bueno – parecía indeciso, como buscando las palabras adecuadas – recuerdas que hoy tenía que dar una conferencia? – sí – contesté.

Pues casi a mitad del discurso alguien le disparó – mi corazón se detuvo,, no podía articular palabra alguna – afortunadamente atraparon al desgraciado y está en la cárcel.

-Mañana mismo tomo un vuelo a primera hora para ir a verlo – dije un poco mas tranquilo.

-Estas seguro?, no estas muy apurado con lo de tu desfile?

-Eso no importa, mi familia es primero, además le pediré a Ana que se encargue de todo mientras regreso.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, saludame a esa hermosa señorita, dile que pronto iré a robarle unos cuantos suspiros – me dijo, según él, con un tono de picardía, que a mi parecer era un tono de bobo .

-Eres un idiota, sabes que tiene novio.

-Si pero también se que me ama mas a mi, solo que no quiere aceptarlo.

-Eres tan ingenuo, nunca cambias.

-Soy irresistible – reí con fuerza ante su ultimo comentario.

-Ok te veré mañana, saludame a papá y a Carol.

-Lo haré, cuídate Kurt.

Terminé la llamada y me recosté en mi cama, por fin estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, cuando volvió a vibrar mi celular, gruñí para mis adentros pensando que era Finn de nuevo y sin pensarlo contesté.

-Y ahora que pasa Finn, déjame dormir si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Emm, no soy Finn

-Albert? – me senté de pronto, como si me hubiera despertado a causa de una pesadilla.

-Hola cariño, estas molesto? Si quieres te marco después.

-Lo siento e estado muy estresado hoy tuve mucho trabajo, solo quiero dormir, además mañana viajo a L.A a visitar a mi papá hubo un insidente resulto herido y quiero verlo.

-Espero que se recupere, si quieres puedo acompañarte, tengo algunos pendientes pero puedo aplazarlos un poco.

-Estas seguro?, no quiero causar inconvenientes.

-Claro que estoy seguro, quiero acompañarte. Mañana paso por ti a primera hora, de acuerdo? Ahora descansa, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, adiós.

Finalicé la llamada, agradecía el tener a Albert a mi lado, siempre estaba para apoyarme.

Me recosté de nuevo sintiendo como por fin caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Que les pareció? si en algún momento de la historia tienen alguna duda me gustaría que me dijeran para poder aclararselo, espero sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! sé que e estado ausente con el fic pero es porque veo que no dejan reviews ni nada y eso me desanima u.u**

**si esto continua así tendré que dejar el fic porque siento como que no les interesa mucho, de igual manera aqui les dejo otro capi, si veo respuesta de su parte subiré mas seguido, hasta ahora ya tengo hasta el capitulo 15.**

**Sin mas, disfruten :)**

Capitulo 2 Sorpresa

Hace tiempo no visitaba a mi familia, la ultima vez que los vi fue en navidad y ya estábamos a finales de julio, estaba emocionado y ansioso, los extrañaba mucho.

Llegamos a casa de papá alrededor del medio dia, fuimos recibidos por Sandra el ama de llaves

-Hola joven Kurt, joven Albert, me alegro verlos

-Que tal Sandra y ya te dije que me digas solo Kurt, no es necesaria tanta formalidad

-Como diga joven….Kurt, pase por favor, su padre lo espera en su habitación

De pronto escuchamos unos pasos acelerados provenientes de las escaleras y pude notar que era Finn corriendo hacia mi para abrazarme, estaba tan contento que me estaba apretando demasiado.

-Finn me estas dejando sin aire – dije con voz entrecortada

-Ups perdón, estoy muy feliz de verte, hola Albert como te va?

-Que hay Finn, muy bien, espero que a ti igual

-Perfectamente

-Bueno vamos que quiero ver a papà – contestè algo desesperado – y Carol?

-Esta arriba con Burt

No perdimos mas tiempo y subimos a la habitación de, al llegar pude ver a Burt recostado en su cama, tenia vendas en su estomago, supongo que ahì fue el disparo, a su lado estaba Carol, que al instante en que entré me recibió con un cálido abrazo.

-Carol me alegra verte – dije correspondiendo su abrazo – papá como estas?

-Hola chico, estoy bien no te preocupes, no fue nada grave, y ustedes como están que tal el vuelo – dijo señalándonos a Albert y a mi

-Bien, fue un poco agotado pero nada fuera de lo normal, pero ya saben porque te dispararon? Quien fue, y lo mas importante porque lo hizo.

-Bueno el hombre que me disparo no ha declarado nada aun, pero creemos que puede tener aliados que puedan atacarme de nuevo, o peor aun, a ustedes, por lo que he tomado una decisión, y es que tendremos guardaespaldas para que cuiden de todos nosotros – habló firmemente.

-Crees que eso sea necesario? Sabes que puedo cuidarme solo.

-Además me tiene a mi señor Hummel – mencionó Albert serio

-Se que puedes cuidar de ti mismo, y te agradezco que estes al pendiente de mi hijo Albert, pero es mejor que te cuide un profesional, además yo estaría mas tranquilo.

-No sé papá, no me sentiré bien con alguien siguiéndome todo el tiempo, me sentiría incomodo.

-Por favor Kurt, hazlo por mi, quiero que estes seguro. Ya he contratado a los que serán nuestros guardaespaldas y mañana los conoceremos.

-Si eso es algo genial, además me sentiré como toda una celebridad – mencionó Finn, causando unas leves risas entre todos.

-De acuerdo, esta bien, pero solo porque insistes demasiado.

-Bueno, yo voy por un poco de agua, alguien quiere algo? – preguntó Albert, todos negamos, menos el glotón de mi hermanastro.

-Que bueno que lo mencionas!, yo quiero una cerveza y un tazon de palomitas, puedes preparármelas?

-Por todos los cielos Finn, te las puedes preparar tu mismo.

-Pero Kurt, él se ofreció, no puedo negar esa oferta

-Esta bien Kurt ahora se lo preparo no hay problema – me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación..

Asi pasamos toda la tarde, conversando y poniéndonos al dia de lo que pasaba en nuestras vidas, papá y Carol habían ido a la playa hace un mes, para relajarse un poco, Finn había conseguido un trabajo de asistente en una empresa de publicidad, y yo hablé sobre mi próximo desfile.

Llegó la noche y también la hora de dormir. Fui a mi antiguo cuarto, revisando lo que había alrededor, todo seguía tal y como lo dejé antes de mudarme a Nueva York.

Sonreí con nostalgia, extrañaba este lugar.

…..

Escuché como la puerta se abria lentamente, abrí los ojos y vi que era Carol.

-Buenos días cariño, te traje un café, dormiste bien – me pregunto mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Buenos días, si dormí bastante bien, muchas gracias por el café – dije tomando un sorbo – llegarán pronto los mencionados guardaespaldas cierto?

-Si, no te molestes con tu padre él quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé, voy a ducharme y enseguida bajo.

-Muy bien no tardes – besó mi frente y salió de la habitación.

Tome una ducha rápida y bajé a la sala, no me gustaba hacer esperar a alguien, aunque en ocasiones no podía evitar llegar elegantemente tarde, y hoy era uno de esos días, por alguna razón estaba nervioso y tardé mas de lo previsto.

Al llegar a la sala solamente vi a mi padre y a otro hombre, ambos estaban sentados conversando, pero éste ultimo me daba la espalda.

Mi padre al verme me sonrió.

-Ven hijo acércate quiero presentarte a alguien.

Caminé hasta donde se encontraba aquel hombre que rápidamente se puso de pie, caminé despacio hasta quedar frente a él, y entonces lo pude observar con claridad, fue extraño, y yo diría que casi estaba en estado de shock, fue cuando supe que hiba a cambiar mi vida por completo.

-Kurt, te presento a tu nuevo guardaespaldas.

Blaine Anderson.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bueno hiba a publicar este capi para el lunes pero no me resistí.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos lo que se dan el tiempo de dejar un review, eso me anima bastante, hay alguna personas que no puedo contestarles pero sepan que aprecio mucho sus comentarios, y ojalá y lo sigan haciendo. tambien agradezco los favoritos, voy por buen camino?**

**Los capitulos son algo cortos, pero apartir del capitulo 7 serán un poquito mas largos, solo un poco.**

**Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Capitulo 3. Nuevas Sensaciones

Lo observé detenidamente, no era mas alto que yo pero tenia un cuerpo bien formado, claramente se nota que hace ejercicio, tiene la piel aperlada, su cabello negro cubierto por una capa de gel perfectamente acomodado y esos ojos de un color hazel con tonalidades verdes muy intensos que fácilmente puedes perderte en ellos.

-Kurt me estas escuchando?

-Que? Oh si, lo siento, estaba algo distraído

-Bien Anderson él es mi hijo, quiero que lo proteja con su vida de acuerdo?

-Claro señor Hummel

"Oh dios mio, su voz! Cálmate Kurt será tu guardaespaldas y además tienes novio"

-Joven….,señor – dijo el joven apuesto haciendo ligeras pausas al mencionarnos a cada uno – yo debo retirarme con mis compañeros para que nos entreguen nuestro equipo de seguridad, con su permiso.

Lo observé irse rápidamente , lo noté un poco incomodo con mi presencia, será que no le caí bien?

-Veo que después de todo no te importará que anden detrás de ti todo el tiempo verdad? – al escuchar eso salí de mis pensamientos, de pronto sentí como me empezaba a sonrojar.

-Pero que cosas dices, mejor voy a salir un rato con Albert, los veo mas tarde

-Muy bien pero que Anderson los acompañe

-Papá no es necesario – vi que su expresión cambió a un aspecto serio – esta bien ahora le digo.

BLAINE

Me encontraba conversando con mis demás compañeros de trabajo, uno de ellos era mi mejor amigo Nick, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, por lo que somos como uña y mugre.

A pesar de que sabemos que nuestro trabajo es arriesgado, nunca nos ha pasado por la mente dejarlo, pues es algo que en verdad nos gusta hacer.

-Oye Blaine y como crees que te trate el joven Kurt? Será engreído? Porque si es así te doy mis condolencias

-No sé Nick y la verdad no me importa, es mi trabajo, tengo que cuidar de él no ser su amigo

-Como digas

Nunca me había tocado proteger a un hombre, la mayoría eran mujeres, algunas eran amables otras no tanto, pero nunca me importó demasiado eso es un trabajo no tienes porque encariñarte con la gente.

-Humm, Anderson?

Escuché la voz del joven Kurt

-Digame joven, en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Voy a salir y…

-Oh claro, enseguida nos vamos lo espero en el auto

Dicho esto salí rápidamente, ni siquiera lo dejé hablar que mal educado soy, pero era obvio que debía acompañarlo aunque en su tono de voz noté que me lo iba a pedir, no sonaba como una orden, me pareció extraño, supongo que lo juzgué mal .

Cuando lo conocí hace unos instantes creí que era una persona irritable, por lo general para la mayoría de las personas para las que trabajo son así, por la posición económica que tienen, sin embargo parece que él es diferente, pero eso no debe importarme, como ya dije, es trabajo.

Ya me encontraba en el auto esperando al joven Kurt, entonces lo ví salir de la puerta principal con otro muchacho un poco mas alto que él, venían tomados de la mano debe ser su novio.

-Buen dia jóvenes, y a donde los llevo – pregunté cuando ya estábamos dentro del auto

-La verdad no sé, a un centro comercial estaría bien

Al decir esto voltee hacia el espejo retrovisor y me encontré con su mirada, él la apartó inmediatamente y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual me pareció extraño pero no le tomé importancia.

Estuvimos un buen rato en el centro comercial, se nota que al chico le gusta la moda, porque iba de tienda en tienda comprando algo diferente.

En varias ocasiones pude darme cuenta que me observaba, esto definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa, y a su novio también porque de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas asesinas.

-Bueno vámonos, se está haciendo tarde.

-Esta bien cariño, vamos Anderson

Cuando el otro muchacho mencionó mi apellido, me miró con un toque de….odio?

* * *

**Espero sus reviews!**

**y recomienden el fic porfa :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que se dan el tiempo de comentar y tambien a los lectores silenciosos, yo soy uno de ellos lo admito, muy pocas veces comento un fic, por eso sé que hay gente que aunque no comenta lee esta locura llamada fic.**

**La historia en general se me hace un poco lenta en cuanto a las situaciones, pero no quise apresurar nada, aun no tengo dias exactos para subir, pero tendrán capitulo nuevo almenos una vez a la semana, espero y lean mis one shots y dejen un review por ahi **

**Si tienen alguna duda en cuanto al fic no duden en preguntar y siganme en twitter, es karlaphantom , diganme que leen el fic y los sigo de vuelta, asi congeniamos un poco :)**

**No los entretengo más, disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo 4. Confundido

KURT

El camino de regreso fue corto, demasiado para mi gusto porque quería seguir admirando a ese joven hombre que ahora sería mi guardaespaldas, dirán que soy pervertido o inmoral, sin embargo es imposible no sentir atracción por él, pero por alguna razón lo noto indiferente conmigo y no lo culpo, talvez es porque su trabajo es muy estricto o simplemente no le caí bien, la razón de eso sería que aveces doy malas primeras impresiones cuando estoy nervioso y fue como me sentí la primera vez que lo ví.

Pero debo mantener mi distancia pues él trabajará para mi y seguro que no es gay, sin mencionar que yo no soy un hombre libre.

Me dirigí a la habitación de papá, necesitaba preguntarle algo que había olvidado desde que mencionó el asunto de que tendríamos seguridad, toqué su puerta esperando respuesta y entré.

-Papá?

-Pasa Kurt como te fue?

-Bien, me divertí un poco

-Me alegra oírlo

-Queria preguntarte algo importante – dudé unos segundos – Anderson sabe que yo no vivo aquí? Porque bueno, talvez olvidaste mencionárselo, te recuerdo que pronto regreso a Nueva York y si no puede o no quiere vivir allá podríamos solicitara alguien mas

-Tranquilo hijo por una razón él es el encargado de tu custodia, hablé con él y no tiene ningún inconveniente en ir contigo a Nueva York, se instalará en un hotel que yo costearé, ya todo está arreglado.

Quedé sorprendido con su respuesta en realidad no esperaba eso, en parte es bueno y a la vez malo porque eso significa que lo veré todos los días a todas horas, eso es malo por el hecho de que me siento atraído hacia él. Sin embargo me sentía feliz, curve mis labios formando una ligera sonrisa.

-Perfecto, si me disculpas voy a cenar algo y después a dormir, quieres algo?

-No, estoy bien, te veo mañana

Estaba algo confundido por lo que me estaba pasando con Blaine y es extraño porque prácticamente no lo conozco.

Fui a la cocina y como siempre ahí estaba mi hermano el glotón.

-Hola hermanito que tal tu dia, me dijo Burt que fuiste a dar un paseo te divertiste?

-Si pero estoy agotado – de pronto me sumí en mis pensamientos pero era por inercia

-Hey Kurt estas bien? – vi la mano de Finn moverse enfrente de mi de un lado a otro

-Si si estoy bien, disculpa

-Seguro? te noto distraído

-Sí, seguro – dije suspirando pesadamente

-Ok y que te parecieron nuestros soldados guardianes – me preguntó haciendo una voz realmente graciosa

-Guardaespaldas Finn

-No es lo mismo? Como sea, te gustó alguno? No son tan viejos después de todo – me pregunto levantando una ceja y poniendo cara de depravado

-Como crees claro que no porque habría de gustarme alguien tu crees que alguno me gusta? No no me gusta nadie además tengo novio

-Y eso que importa puedes tener novio pero eso no impide que te guste alguien mas, además te pusiste todo nervioso cuando te pregunté eso, yaaa dime quien es.

-Nadie, y ya se me quitó el hambre mejor me voy

-Bueno como quieras pero te pierdes de estos sabrosos sándwiches – dijo esto al tiempo que le daba una gran mordida a uno

-Adios Finn

Me quedé pensando en lo que Finn dijo, si sigo así todos se darán cuenta de lo que me está pasando, que ni yo mismo sé que es, claro que me gusta Anderson pero debo ser realista y dejar de pensar en él si no quiero que alguien salga lastimado.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews!**

** si les gusta el fic, recomiendenlo probablemente suba otro capi el miercóles :)**

**P.D hoy es el cumpleaños de mi adorado Colfer, ya lo felicitaron por twitter?**

**23 añitos y cada vez se pone mas sexy haha, nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 5

Pues de nueva cuenta gracias a todos por leer y comentar, sé que los capitulos son muy cortos pero mi cabeza no da para más no tengo tanta imaginacion como creí, espero en un futuro hacer historias con capis mas largos pero eso el tiempo lo dirá.

normalmente les contesto a las personas por mensaje para no distraerlos mucho de la historia, pero agradezco en especial a **Darren´s Loveeer **que siempre tiene un review para esto y sus comentarios me animan, muchas gracias!

* * *

Capitulo 5. Admirándote

Los días pasaron rápido y el viaje de regreso había llegado, me la estaba pasando realmente bien, era como si nunca me hubiera ido.

El avión salía alrededor de las tres de la tarde, pero quise levantarme temprano para tener todo listo. Fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pronto todos se levantarían y quería hacer algo especial, porque quien sabe hasta cuando regresaría.

A pesar de que en la casa había chef, prefería cocinar yo mismo disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo ya que me recordaba cuando mi mamá me dejaba ayudarla a preparar nuestro postre favorito.

Y entonces ahí estaba él , me quedé estático sin entrar por completo a la cocina, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque estaba muy entretenido leyendo un periódico y tomando lo que debo suponer era un café. Llevaba su traje puesto entonces supuse que tenia un rato de haberse levantado. No podía dejar de observar cada detalle de lo que hacía, tenia las manos puestas sobre la mesa, una en cada extremo del periódico, noté que de vez en cuando ponía una de sus manos sobre su mentón como analizando bien lo que estaba leyendo, tomó un sorbo de café que hizo mover su perfecta manzana de Adán de arriba hacia abajo, pasaron unos segundos mas y comenzó a estirar sus brazos firmemente hacia los costados, sus músculos se tensaron haciéndolo ver mas fornido de lo que era.

No hacía mas que observarlo de una forma descarada sin importarme si me veía o no, parecía un niño observando un juguete que siempre ha querido con una mirada de anhelo.

Pero terminó cuando lentamente vi que volteaba hacia mi, sentí como se comenzó a acelerar mi corazón con ese simple movimiento que hizo, podría jurar que mis latidos se escuchaban hasta donde él se encontraba, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como preguntándose que diablos hacía yo ahí mirándolo con ensoñación.

Aparté la vista rápidamente y comenzé a caminar hacia algún estante cualquiera, no puedo creer lo que hice debe pensar lo peor de mi.

-Buen dia Anderson – dije lo mas serio que pude, intentando no cruzarme con su mirada

-Buen dia joven Kurt, yo…ya me iba debo preparar todo para cuando debamos partir, si me necesita estaré por aquí

-De acuerdo, gracias – sonreí levemente, él solo asintió y se marchó

Agradecí infinitamente el haberme quedado solo, de otra forma si él seguía aquí seguramente se daría cuenta de mi nerviosismo, aunque al parecer era mas que evidente.

Repentinamente entró Albert a la cocina, se veía apurado. Al verme sonrió y me besó cortamente.

-Kurt al fin te encuentro, lamento decirte que no podré regresar contigo, salió algo de emergencia en mi trabajo y debo partir ahora mismo.

-Entiendo no te preocupes, vete tranquilo después de todo no regresaré solo – se me erizó la piel al pensar que solo viajaría con Blaine, al parecer lo notó porque su expresión cambió un poco

-Como sea, supongo que te veré hasta mañana, cuidate, te quiero

Se despidió de mi besándome nuevamente y se fue.

Comenzaba a preparar el desayuno y entonces mi celular sonó, eran un mensaje de Santana.

"Hola chico guapo, no me has contado como esta Burt, acaso se te olvidó que me avisarías?" S

"Perdón lo olvidé por completo, él esta bien, por cierto hoy mismo regreso asi que a partir de mañana estaré de nuevo en el trabajo" K

"Excelente, porque se acerca el desfile y necesitamos tu opinión con lo que hemos avanzado" S

"Se que todo estará perfecto. Tengo que contarte algo, papá contrató unos guardaespaldas, porque teme que después de lo que le pasó quieran atacarnos a nosotros" K

"Guardaespaldas? Wow, y dime te tocó un viejo cascarrabias?" S

"No, es joven, tiene mas o menos mi edad" K

"Exactamente cuantos, no me digas que te gana por diez años o tu a él =)" S

"Tiene 23" K

"Es guapo? Debe ser guapo no? Si no exige uno extremadamente sexy para que valga la pena" S

"Estas loca, y sí, es muy guapo de hecho" K

"Oh oh , te gusta!" S

"Que? Claro que no, que admita que es guapo no quiere decir que me guste" K

"Como digas Hummel, pero eso lo decidiré yo, además no te creo nada" S

"Te veo mañana" K

"Cambiando el tema uh? Ni creas que te salvarás" S

Santana me conoce demasiado bien, a ella no le puedo ocultar nada, estoy perdido.

Esto está mal.

* * *

**Ya tengo planeados los dias en que voy a publicar que serán los lunes y los viernes.**

**Espero sus reviews, es lo que nos anima a los escritores a seguir escribiendo, creanlo :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Adriana 11,****GoodLuckBlackCat, Anderson-Criss, AdryRamiss15, Gabriela C**

gracias por dejar sus revews!

* * *

Capitulo 6. Celos?

-Buen dia Anderson

-Que tal joven Kurt, nos vamos?

-Claro

Estaba en la revista supervisando todo, aun faltaban algunos detalles, pero todo iba marchando bastante bien, desde que llegamos toda la atención se centró en Blaine, a estas alturas ya todos sabían lo que había ocurrido con mi padre y que por ese motivo yo tendría un guardaespaldas, pensé que él podría llegar a sentirse incomodo, pero al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Recordé como fue nuestro viaje, ya que Albert no viajó con nosotros le pedí a Blaine que se fuera junto a mi, no unas cuantas filas mas atrás como era previsto, dudoso aceptó pero aun asi dejó un asiento vacío que nos separaba, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo esperando que no se diera cuenta, me sentí un poco tonto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Llegamos alrededor de las diez de la noche, antes de que se fuera le dije que se llevara mi auto, para que pasara por mi al dia siguiente sin problemas, pero me informó que la agencia les proporcionaba uno, sabía que mis días serían distintos a partir de hoy.

-Kurt hola, como sigue Burt – me dijo Ana sacándome de mis pensamientos y caminando junto a mi

-Hola Ana, ya está mejor gracias

-Me alegro, estaba preocupada, porcierto, Santana quiere verte acaba de ir a tu oficina

Me pregunto para que – dije sarcásticamente – de acuerdo ya voy, gracias

Entré a mi oficina y ahí estaba ella, esperándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces, él es tu sexy guardaespaldas? – lo observó de arriba abajo como escaneándolo

-Hola yo estoy bien gracias – dije rodando los ojos – y bien para que querías verme

-En realidad para nada, solo quería observar el paisaje y mira que es muy hermoso

-Ya deja de verlo,, parece como si quisieras devorarlo con la mirada

-No seas celoso, puedes compartir un poco

-No soy celoso, y…compartir? ni que fuera un dulce o algo así

-Pues si es un dulce, quiero probarlo

-Santana!

-Esta bien, esta bien – dijo levantando ambas manos, como cuando acabas de ser descubierto haciendo algo inapropiado

-Y dime, que tanto sabes de él

-No mucho, solo lo que viene en si expediente, pero pienso acercarme mas a él, quiero conocerlo, como a todos los demás que trabajan conmigo

-Nadie esta a salvo uh?

-Que exagerada eres

-Estoy bromeando, y Albert como esta tomando esta situación

-Estoy casi seguro que no le agrada en lo absoluto, desde que Anderson es mi guardaespaldas lo e notado molesto

-Está celoso

-Que?

-Eso, esta celoso, acaso no lo ves? Anderson es guapo y tu novio se siente amenazado

-Pero no tiene porque sentirse así

-Eso es lo que tu crees, no olvides que casi me confesaste que te gusta – me miró tan fijo como si pudiera leer mi mente

-Ahora si te volviste loca, te dije que el que admita que es guapo no quiere decir que me gusta

-Es solo el primer paso – dijo guiñándome un ojo – ahora me voy que tengo trabajo y ahora que lo pienso pasaré mas tiempo contigo

Sonreí ante su comentario, cuando salió la vi saludar a Blaine y volteó a verme otra vez levantó su dedo pulgar y sonrió moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces, esa mujer es imposible.

* * *

Me pasé el dia haciendo las pruebas de vestuario, trabajé junto con James que era el encargado de todo eso, de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me giré rápidamente encontrándome con el rostro de mi novio.

-Albert, que haces aquí?

-Quería sorprenderte, ayer no me llamaste

Al decir esto me besó repetidas veces, tenía la vista fija en un lugar en particular, me di cuenta que veía a Blaine pero él no nos estaba viendo a nosotros.

-Porque haces eso? – dije soltándome de su agarre poco a poco

-Que? No puedo besar a mi novio?

-Si pero….despues hablamos de esto, aquí no es el lugar ni el momento, quieres ir a comer conmigo?

-Solos, o con él – señaló a Blaine con los ojos

-Sabes que tiene que acompañarme a cualquier parte

-Amenos que tu le pidas que no lo haga

-Albert porfavor no quiero discutir por eso

-Esta bien perdóname, pero acabo de recordar que no puedo quedé de verme con mi madre

-Muy bien, hum…me la saludas

-Claro, ya me voy

Esta vez se fue sin despedirse, no entiendo su actitud y si en verdad esta celoso? Pero yo no le e dado motivos para estarlo o si?

Creo que si, soy un despistado, pero Blaine es solo mi guardaespaldas no puedo creer que lo ve como si quisiera asesinarlo, después de todo él no tiene la culpa de lo que a mi me pasa.

* * *

**Bueno sé que esperaban algo mas "interesante" en lo del viaje de regreso pero, se me hizo algo ilógico, apenas y se hablan, creo que me gusta lo romantico haha pero, ya llegará su tiempo.**

**espero sus reviews, me animan a seguir con la historia, nos leemos el lunes! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**hola de nuevo. Lo siento! se que debí publicar ayer pero tuve un problema y bueno ya no pude.**

**Este capitulo es ligeramente mas largo que los anteriores, solo un poco.**

**Aclaro, las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine irán un poco lentas, pero no se desesperen, todo es con el fin de hacerlo un poco mas realista (según yo).**

**Los invito a leer mis dos one shots y si pueden me dejan un review por ahí, me gustaría saber que opinan.**

**Ahora si, los dejo leer :)**

* * *

Capitulo 7. Un paso más cerca

Faltaba solo una semana para el desfile, agradecí que ya teníamos todo bien organizado de lo contrario todo sería un caos.

Desde que llegué de Los Angeles Santana se dispuso a estar conmigo siempre que tenía oportunidad con el pretexto de que ya no compartíamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes, pero yo sabía muy bien que el verdadero motivo era para estar mas cerca de Blaine, a pesar de eso él siempre mantenía su distancia.

Hace ya casi un mes que era mi guardaespaldas y aun no lograba tener una verdadera conversación con él, realmente quería conocerlo mas tengo el presentimiento de que es así de frio por alguna razón, muchos dirán que es por exigencias de su trabajo pero yo estoy seguro que hay algo mas.

Nos encontrábamos rumbo a mi departamento, como todos los días Blaine me dejaba en la puerta y después se iba al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, pero hoy quería preguntarle porque no me dejaba saber mas de él.

Antes de salir del auto lo miré fijamente por el espejo retrovisor, al sentir mi mirada hizo lo mismo, sentí un poco de nervios pero era ahora o nunca así que tomé valor y hablé.

-Anderson podrías…podrías entrar conmigo un momento? quiero preguntarle algo

No me contestó inmediatamente y comencé a dudar si había sido buena idea.

-No lo sé joven no creo que sea conveniente

-Porfavor – insistí – solo será un momento

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido pero lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

Salimos del auto y nos adentramos al departamento, lo notaba incomodo, tan mal le caigo?

-Sientate porfavor – dije señalando el sofá – quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias – me contestó observando todo – es grande

-Disculpa?

-Su departamento…es….grande

-Oh – sonreí y me senté a su lado con la distancia adecuada – bueno iré directo al punto, quería preguntarte, acaso te caigo mal? – pregunté nervioso esperando que la respuesta fuera no.

-Por supuesto que no que le hace pensar eso?

-Es que yo…lo noto, pero si no es así entonces porque no me dejas conocerte más, ser amigos

-No me lo tome a mal, per yo estoy para protegerlo y solo eso

-Lo sé pero….

-Joven no insista, será mejor que me valla.

Rápidamente se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, corrí hacia él y lo tomé del brazo.

-Blaine porfavor – oh no, dije su nombre

Detuvo el paso, se giró hacia mi y observó mi mano que aun seguía sujetando su brazo, lo solté y esta vez me miraba a los ojos.

-Yo no debería importarle, porque quiere ser mi amigo

-Porque – dudé un poco – sé que algo te sucede, puedo ver en tus ojos que no eres feliz y todos merecemos serlo, sé que alguna vez lo fuiste y también sé que yo puedo ayudarte a creer de nuevo

-Sigo sin entender, pero no pierda su tiempo, yo no creo en la felicidad…..ya no.

Sin decir una palabra mas, se marchó, sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho al escuchar sus ultimas palabras, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

* * *

BLAINE

Porque se interesa tanto en ayudarme? Después de todo yo no soy nadie en su vida.

Me recosté en mi cama intentando dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, me sentí mal por tratarlo así pero yo no puedo o mas bien no quiero confiar en nadie, la ultima vez que lo hice se burlaron de mí y no voy a permitir que me pase lo mismo, sin embargo sus palabras se notaban sinceras al igual que sus ojos.

A pesar de que nunca había conversado con él, sí lograba notar como trata a la gente que lo rodea, es agradable sincero y humilde, siempre está al pendiente de todos ayudándolos sin esperar nada a cambio. Tengo que admitir que es la persona mas transparente que he conocido, aunque él no lo sabe yo ya lo aprecio un poco, pero aun así no se si sea buena idea tener una amistad, porque eso significa sentir un cariño diferente, mas fuerte, y yo tengo miedo de que eso se convierta en algo mas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanté mas temprano de lo normal, en realidad no había dormido lo suficiente y tenía unas ojeras espantosas.

Desayuné algo ligero, pasé por el joven Kurt y de ahí pasamos a su trabajo, en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, pero creí que merecía una disculpa de mi parte.

Entramos ambos a su oficina, se sorprendió por este acto ya que yo normalmente me quedo afuera.

-Pasa algo? – preguntó extrañado

-Si yo…..quería disculparme por haberme ido ayer así como lo hice, fue grosero de mi parte

-No te preocupes, te entiendo y no estoy molesto, asi que no hay nada que perdonar

-Ok pues, gracias, si no le molesta voy a salir un rato pero no tardaré

-De acuerdo, yo aquí estaré

Al decir eso se rió de su propio comentario como recordando que era algo obvio, sonreí de vuelta y salí de su oficina.

Me dirigí a un parque que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no pensaba en nada solo quería relajarme un poco, me senté en una banca y comencé a observar a mi alrededor, había estado en varios países pero era la primera vez que venía a Nueva York y aun no me acostumbraba del todo.

Pasó alrededor de una hora y decidí que era tiempo de volver, antes de llegar ví como el novio del joven Kurt salía del edificio, seguido por éste ultimo, escuché que le pedía que no se fuera así, sin arreglar las cosas.

-Porfavor Albert no te vallas tenemos que hablar

-Ahora no Kurt, estoy muy enojado y no quiero decir algo de lo que talvez después me pueda arrepentir, luego te llamo

Entonces se fue hecho una furia, el castaño no dijo nada más, solo se quedó estático, me acerqué lentamente esperando no ser inoportuno.

-Está bien? – que pregunta es esa era lógico que no lo estaba

-La verdad no – nuestros ojos se encontraron – yo me siento mal al saber que él esta así por mi culpa, lo estoy lastimando.

De la nada me abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ocultó su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar, un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, yo no sabía que hacer aún seguía sorprendido por su acto, giré un poco mi cabeza hacía él y me atrapó un dulce aroma que emanaba de su cabello, sollozó con mas fuerza hipando repetidas veces, sentí como sus brazos me apretaban con mas fuerza, se veía tan frágil e indefenso.

Fue entonces que moví mis manos lentamente posándolas en su delgada espalda baja y por mero impulso lo atraje más hacia mí, podía sentir su calor, su olor, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón.

No pensé que fuera a suceder algo así, o de esta manera, pero lo sabía, sabía que si llegábamos a tener un contacto como este me encariñaría con él, por eso quería evitar que eso pasara a toda costa, pero ya era tarde, no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Si tienen alguna duda en cuanto a algún capitulo, pueden preguntarme que para eso estoy.**

**Espero sus reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, alegran mi dia aunque no lo crean, y tambien a las nuevas personitas que leen el fic, espero que sea de su agrado, talvez las cosas no son como esperan, pero que puedo decir me gusta lo romantico y creo que las cosas lentas?

De una vez aclaro que si en algún momento tengo que escribir algo de lemon, no me manden a la horca porfavor, no sé si seré buena escribiendo eso, pero ya veremos que sale, recuerden las cosas van leeentas para nuestro Klaine pero creo que valdrá la pena.

Un agradecimiento especial para **Darren´s Loveeer, **me alegras con tus reviews aqui y en los one-shots que porcierto me hiciste pensar en hacer de **Solo en Sueños **una historia, pero aun no lo e decidido.

En fin no los entretengo y los dejo leer!

* * *

Capitulo 8. Él te gusta?

De la nada me abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ocultó su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar, un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, yo no sabía que hacer aún seguía sorprendido por su acto, giré un poco mi cabeza hacía él y me atrapó un dulce aroma que emanaba de su cabello, sollozó con mas fuerza hipando repetidas veces, sentí como sus brazos me apretaban con mas fuerza, se veía tan frágil e indefenso.

Fue entonces que moví mis manos lentamente posándolas en su delgada espalda baja y por mero impulso lo atraje más hacia mí, podía sentir su calor, su olor, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón.

No pensé que fuera a suceder algo así, o de esta manera, pero lo sabía, sabía que si llegábamos a tener un contacto como este me encariñaría con él, por eso quería evitar que eso pasara a toda costa, pero ya era tarde, no había vuelta atrás.

Me pareció que fueron horas en las que permanecimos abrazados pero solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos.

Lentamente levantó su rostro y pude ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados, se separó de mi al instante al parecer estaba avergonzado, secó unas cuantas lagrimas que aun permanecían en sus mejillas y comenzó a caminar, pero no iba al edificio de la empresa, sino al estacionamiento, lo seguí inmediatamente hasta que llegamos al auto.

-Podrías llevarme a casa de Santana? – me preguntó tímidamente – hoy es su dia libre y necesito verla.

-Claro suba, enseguida lo llevo

* * *

KURT

Llegamos a la casa de Santana, necesitaba algún consejo o algo que me animara.

El abrazo que le di a Blaine me confirmó que siento muchas cosas por él, me sentí protegido, como si con eso no importara nada mas, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido solo para nosotros.

-Blai….Anderson, yo creo que me tardaré un par de horas si quieres dar una vuelta o algo puedes hacerlo y yo te llamo cuando te necesite.

-No, yo prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Esta bien

Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué repetidas veces hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sorprendida Santana.

-Kurt? Que haces aquí, pensé que estarías trabajando, te sientes bien? Te ves horrible

-Gracias – dije sarcásticamente – tengo que contarte algo

-Claro pasa, y tu sexy guardaespaldas?

-Está en el auto

-Ok, bueno pasa y siéntate. Y bien cuéntame, que pasa, porque estas así

-Es Albert hace rato discutimos muy fuerte y todo es por mi culpa – respondí con la voz un poco entrecortada

-A ver, cálmate, dime porque discutieron y porque crees que es tu culpa?

-Ok mira, tu sabes que desde que tengo guardaespaldas él y yo nos hemos distanciado un poco – ella asintió levemente – bueno pues no entendía porque, hasta hoy….

*FLASHBACK*

Estaba en la oficina revisando los conjuntos que los modelos utilizarían en el desfile y en eso entró Albert

-Hola, que milagro que tu gato no está por aquí como siempre

Noté un énfasis al decirle _gato_, porque lo hace? Nunca imaginé que se expresara de alguien de esa manera.

-No es necesario que te expreses así de él, es su trabajo.

-Si, y el tuyo es observarlo todo el tiempo

-De que hablas? – me miró fijo y con algo de dolor en sus ojos

-No te hagas el tonto Kurt, e visto como lo miras, como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo, crees que soy estúpido?

-No estas pensando claramente asi que cálmate porfavor

-No me voy a calmar, estoy harto de esto, estábamos bien antes de que contrataran a alguien para cuidar de ti

-Asi que por eso te has alejado de mi, porque tengo un guardaespaldas?

-Es porque ÉL es tu guardaespaldas, si fuera otra persona no me importaría, siento que me esta robando a la persona que mas me importa

-Pero eso no es…..

-Dime una cosa, él te gusta?

No supe que contestar, no podría decirle a mi novio que efectivamente si me gustaba, que clase de persona sería?

Me miró por un momento y al no recibir respuesta se marchó mas furioso de lo que ya estaba.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Ahora no se que hacer

-Tienes que ser sincero, con él y contigo mismo, pero yo te pregunto lo mismo, te gusta Anderson?

-Porque todos creen que me gusta, mi papá, Albert, Finn y ahora tu?

-Vamos Hummel te conozco, habla

-Esta bien, sí, me gusta mucho mas de lo que quisiera, y cuando estoy cerca de él siento cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie – recordé el abrazo que nos dimos hace unos instantes – pero no es justo para Albert

-Y tampoco es justo que quieras ocultar un sentimiento que ya existe

-Si pero yo no sé si Blaine pueda sentir algo por mi, y si no es gay?

-Escuchame Kurt, lo importante es que seas feliz y para eso tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos.

Me puse a pensar un momento, porque siempre tiene que tener la razón? Pero no puedo arriesgarme a expresarle mis sentimientos a Blaine y que me rechaze ó a perder a Albert, sé que suena egoísta pero tengo mucho miedo a quedarme solo.

-Gracias por escucharme

-No por nada soy tu amiga no? – ambos sonreímos

-Disculpa si llegué sin avisar pero de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto

-No te preocupes, en realidad estaba aburrida quieres ver una película?

-Claro

Su propuesta me levanto el animo necesitaba distraerme, nos acomodamos mejor en el sofá y nos dispusimos a ver una película.

-Crees que deba contarle a ambos lo que me pasa?

-Eso es algo que solo tu puedes responder- me contestó metiéndose a la boca varias palomitas a la vez- pero te informo que tarde o temprano lo sabrán

Asi pasmos el rato, comiendo viendo la película y platicando de vez en cuando.

-Santana debo irme

-Pero creí que veriamos otra

-Si lo sé, pero quiero descansar un poco además no entendí la mitad de la que acabamos de ver

-Bueno te acompaño a la puerta – hizo ademán de pararse, pero la detuve

-No te preocupes, conozco el camino, no es como si fuera un extraño

-Cierto, te veré después entonces y no olvides lo que hablamos

-No, imposible olvidarlo.

Salí cerrando la puerta tras de mi, al llegar al auto me di cuenta que Blaine estaba dormido, tenía sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su estómago, observé como su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente y no pude evitar posar mi mano en su frente, despejándola de un rulo que aparentemente se había puesto rebelde, pero al instante en que lo hice sujetó mi muñeca, abrió sus ojos de golpe y al ver que era yo me soltó.

-Disculpe, yo..no creí que…

-Ya te has disculpado varias veces hoy- le dije tranquilamente

-Creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre

-No has dormido bien?- pregunté curioso

-En realidad no, pero no importa quiere que lo lleve a algún lado o regresamos a la empresa

-Prefiero ir a descansar, ya no voy a salir a ninguna parte y asi puedes descansar tu también, - hice una pausa – espero que no te hayas molestado por lo de hace rato, enserio necesitaba un abrazo – comencé a sentir un calor producirse en mis mejillas, grandioso siempre me pasaría lo mismo? Al parecer lo notó pero solo sonrió

-Esta bien, yo e pasado por eso

-Anderson….quiero que sepas que en verdad quiero que seamos amigos, asi que no me daré por vencido

-No quiero que lo haga

Wow encerio dijo eso?

Regresó su vista al frente retomando su postura seria, pero me di cuenta que sonreía de medio lado, no pude evitar sonreir como tonto, poco a poco lo conocería más y más, talvez no era algo bueno por los sentimientos que provocaba en mi, pero ahora eso no me importaba.

Subí al auto y nos marchamos, había olvidado porque estaba triste, gracias a él.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews! haganme feliz :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola otra vez, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios es un placer leerlos y saber que alguien sigue leyendo esto, apartir de aqui las cosas se ponen un poco mas interesantes creo yo, pero bueno eso se los dejo a su criterio.**

**Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar con toda confianza, si alguien gusta seguirme en twitter lo encuentra en mi biografia pero igual es (arroba)karlaphantom , digan que leen mis fics y los sigo de vuelta :)**

**en fin, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Capitulo 9. El desfile

Conforme pasaban los dias Blaine y yo nos llevabamos mejor, aveces no tenía mucho trabajo así que lo pasabamos en mi oficina platicando, era muy grata su compañía.

Le conté el porqué quise seguir el mundo de la moda, como fue que sobreviví al abuso que sufría en la preparatoria, e incluso le conté como fue que perdí a mi madre.  
El por su parte me contó que hace varios años se fué a vivir con su mejor amigo Nick, el guardaespaldas de mi hermanastro, y que hace mucho tiempo no veía a sus padres ni a su hermano mayor, no quiso darme muchos detalles y yo lo entendía, aun es reciente nuestro acercamiento y no quería incomodarlo. Pero sigo intranquilo, sé que algo del pasado lo atormenta y yo, como todo buen Hummel iba a averiguarlo.

Hoy era el gran día del desfile, por la mañana nos encargamos que todo marchara bien, hubo un pequeño problema sin embargo, casi a ultimo minuto me informaron que uno de los modelos principales había enfermado y al parecer no se encontraba en condiciones de trabajar. Eso era malo, muy malo, comenzamos a hacer llamadas solicitando a otra persona, pero todo era inutil, si no conseguía a alguien pronto estaba practicamente arruinado.

De repente mi vista se posó en Blaine, estaba conversando con el equipo de vestuario, muchos se habían acercado a él hace poco cuando notaron que ya no estaba tan a la "defensiva" y eso era bueno, no me gustaba que todo el tiempo estuviera aislado de los demás.  
Entonces se me ocurrió una maravillosa pero arriesgada idea.  
Por alguna extraña coincidencia parecía que él y mi ahora modelo enfermo eran de la misma talla, era mi unica esperanza asi que esperaba contar con su ayuda.

-Anderson - Le llamé e inmediatamente se acercó a mi.

-Digame joven, pasa algo?

-Si, tengo que pedirte un enorme favor.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Necesito que tú seas el que ocupe el lugar de Matt.

-Matt? el chico que enfermó? pero...no, yo no podría no tengo idea de que hacer- su expresión se tensó, eso era malo.

-Porfavor eres mi unica esperanza - supliqué - estoy desesperado, además estoy seguro que lo harás perfecto.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, se veía nervioso, y eso me preocupaba más, lo seguí alentando a que lo hiciera, incluso le dije que le pagaría por eso, pero de inmediato me dijo que no aceptaría el dinero.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque insiste demasiado.

-Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad, bueno pues preparate porque ya casi empezamos.

Despues de que estuvo de acuerdo, entró a los vestidores para probarse la ropa, comprobando efectivamente que era de su talla.  
La primera vez que tuvo que salir, se veía inseguro, yo estaba en la primera fila, junto a los fotografos, al parecer me buscó con la mirada y al encontrarme lo noté mas relajado, enseguida le sonreí de una manera reconfortante haciendole ver que lo estaba haciendo excelente y que solo lo disfrutara.  
Todo fue un exito, y él sin duda se habia llevado la noche.  
Despues de un rato de entrevistas y fotos, fuimos a la pequeña celebración que habría en mi departamento, yo estaba platicando con Ana y otros compañeros, cuando de un momento a otro el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, algunos comenzaban a ponerse borrachos y otros cantaban en el karaoke como si no hubiera mañana. Hasta que pasó algo que me dejó un poco o mas bien muy desconcertado, una chica comenzó a coquetearle a Blaine, se le acercó demasiado tomando su corbata enrredandola con su mano, él se alejaba de ella lo mas que podía pero parecía que no lo dejaría en paz.

-Kurt, estas bien? - Era la voz de Ana, la miré enseguida

-Si, por? - contesté intentando ocultar mi evidente molestia.

-Porque te notamos algo distraido, seguro que estas bien?

-Si, me disculpan un momento? ahora vuelvo.

No le dí tiempo a responder, fuí directamemte hacia donde Blaine y la "acosadora" se encontraban.  
Que si estaba celoso? si, y mucho. Estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, pero me detuve en seco, en que estaba pensando? No soy nadie para evitar que alguien se acerque a él, despues de todo solo es mi guardaespaldas.  
Apesar de mi intento de escabullirme sin que notaran mi presencia, fue muy tarde, Blaine se acercó a mi lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Joven, necesita algo?

Yo hiba a negar con la cabeza pero me miró con ojos suplicantes. La chica se nos acercó tomandolo del brazo.

-Hola - me saludó con aire superior

-Y tu eres? - respondí de la misma manera con mi mejor bitch face.

-Soy Katty, me invitó mi primo James, estoy de vacaciones en la ciudad y no quería quedarme sola en casa.

-Ya veo

-Nos disculpas intento ligarme a este chico - miró a Blaine guiñandole un ojo, él solo tenía su mirada clavada en mi.

-De hecho, voy a tener que llevarme a tu conquista.

-Lo siento pero yo lo ví primero.

-De acuerdo querida, no me importa en lo mas minimo si lo viste o no primero.

-Quien te crees tú, su novio?

-No, pero te puedo correr de aqui si quiero, por si no sabes este es mi departamento.

La chica me miró indignada, y se fue enfurecida, Blaine suspiró, al parecer ya lo había hartado.

-Gracias joven, disculpeme por eso, y por tener que recurrir a usted para...ya sabe.

-No te preocupes, hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi.

Compartimos una sincera sonrisa, y conversamos un poco, de como se había sentido en el desfile y que en definitiva, no lo volvería hacer, no era lo suyo.

* * *

BLAINE

Comenzaba hacerse tarde, la gente ya estaba mas loca que hace unas horas, inclusive el joven Kurt, al parecer estaba algo ebrio, lo cual es extraño pues me había contado que no le gusta beber ó almenos no para ponerse en ese estado.  
Todos bailaban y cantaban descontroladamente, algunos incluso parecían adolescentes, subiendose a la mesa y bailando como si fueran strippers, sin embargo aun habia gente sobría, al parecer eran los conductores designados, lo cual agradecía o de lo contrario nadie los sacaría de ahí ni aunque hubiera un terremoto.

Para mi mala suerte la chica de hace un rato, al verme solo, se acercó de nuevo a mi.

-Hola chico guapo, por fin estas solo.

-Señorita, no quiero ser grosero pero no cree que ya debería irse, es un poco tarde para que siga aquí.

-No seas tontito, yo no me voy sin antes convencerte de salir conmigo, ya sabes en una cita.

-Perdóneme, pero no estoy interesado.

-Tienes novia? - preguntó exaltada y atenta a lo que fuera a responder.

-Soy gay.

Eso bastó para que se disculpara un tanto sonrojada, retirandose lentamente y con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Por fin despues de insistir, la gente se fue retirando del lugar, busqué con la vista al joven Kurt hasta que lo encontré sentado o mas bien dicho acostado en el sofá, al parecer, en algun momento se había quedado dormido.  
No quería despertarlo asi que solo decidí irme, pero su voz me detuvo.

-Blaine, no te vallas - al parecer no estaba dormido en realidad, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

Me acerqué hacia él hablandole con calma, explicandole que debía irme, pero no lograba mucho, al parecer no cedería a mis palabras.  
Abrió sus ojos un poco y me pidió que lo llevara a su cama, tome uno de sus brazos y lo coloqué alrededor de mis hombros como apoyo, cuando llegamos lo recoste lentamente, listo para irme, aunque de nuevo me detuvo tomando mi mano esta vez.

-Joven Kurt, de verdad, debo irme.

-Porfavor Blaine, quedate conmigo.

Estaba ebrio lo sabía y probablemente no recordaría nada de lo sucedido, se qué me arrepentiría de haber hecho esto pero, al final cedí, de todas maneras yo dormiría en el sofá, para que al despertar no se sintiera incómodo, confundido, ó peor aún, que había abusado de su confianza. Lo tapé y enseguida me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

-Blaine? - dijo casi entre susurros, me detuve secamente para observarlo, aunque tenía nuevamente los ojos cerrados - te quiero.

* * *

**y bien? espero sus reviews!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios,todos los respondo por mensaje pero hay algunos que no puedo aun asi, gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar su comentario.**

**Sé que les gustaría que fueran un poco mas largos pero mi imaginacion no es tan compleja, pero tampoco estan taaan cortos o si?**

**Sin mas los dejo leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 10. Sentimientos

"Te quiero"  
Esa palabra sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, estaba ebrio lo sé pero, sera cierto?.

Esa noche no pude dormir en absoluto, al parecer él no recordaba nada porque al dia siguiente me habló como todos los días, eso era bueno supongo pero yo estaba confundido, aun así no me atreví a preguntarle nada.

Hoy era mi dia libre, el joven Kurt trabajaría desde su departamento asi que no me necesitaría, aproveche para hablar con Nick por telefono y contarle lo sucedido.

-Entonces...te dijo que te quería?

-Si, pero no sé que pensar - era cierto que habia sido eso?

-Blaine...los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

-Tu y tus suposiciones.

-Eso está mas que comprobado...y tu?

-Y yo que.

-Tu lo quieres?

-Es mi jefe.

-No pregunté eso, sé que tienes miedo por lo que pasó con Sebastian pero...

-Nick, yo no puedo nisiquiera pensar de esa forma en Kurt, es mi jefe, tiene novio además, y...yo no quiero sufrir otra vez, y eso es lo unico que pasará si sigo con esto.

-Que quieres decir? - me contestó preocupado.

-Voy a renunciar.

-Que? estas loco, además, aunque quieras alejarte es imposible que puedas deshacerte de lo que ya sientes, porque tu tambien lo quieres, de lo contrario, no te importaría en lo mas minimo lo que dijo.

-Tiene novio.

-Lo sé, pero si siente algo por ti va hacer algo al respecto.

-Pero y si no?, yo nisiquiera sé que me pasa con él, pero no debo permitir que ese sentimiento crezca, nadie se va a burlar de mi otra vez.

-Kurt no es como Sebastian, yo lo sé, y tu tambien.

-Nisiquiera recuerda lo que me dijo, se supone que deba preguntarle."oye de verdad me quieres?" - conteste en tono sarcástico, solo escuché a mi amigo bufar desde el otro lado.

-Es buen comienzo.

-Claro...

-Tranquilo hombre, deberías hacerlo y si efectivamente te quiere, entonces lucha por ser feliz, y porque deje a su noviecito ese.

-Nunca le pediría eso.

-Él solo lo hará, aunque no se lo pidas.

-No se porque te hablé, aveces me confundes mas, no haré nada al respecto, seguiré como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Blaine...

-Adiós Nick.

Corté la llamada antes de que mi amigo pudiera lanzarme cualquier otro sermón, era cierto, no haría nada al respecto, tampoco renunciaría, sería tonto de mi parte, no tendría ninguna excusa que darle al Señor Hummel que me confió plenamente la vida de su hijo.  
El recordar a Sebastian me hizo sentirme furioso e ingenuo, gracias a él mi vida se volvió miserable, gracias a él deje de creer en el amor.  
Me prometí a mi mismo, que jamás volverían a usarme, que jamás volvería a ilusionarme, pero Nick tenía razón, Kurt es diferente, sin embargo...como ya dije, tiene novio y yo soy su empleado.

Mas tarde salí a comer a un restaurante cerca del hotel, el ambiente era agradable. Momentos despues alguien se acercó lentamente a mi, no divise quien era hasta que levanté levemente el rostro, e inmediatamente sonreí.

-Wes! - me levante rapidamentente para abrazarlo.

-Hola Blaine, que gusto verte - correspondió el gesto - como estas?

-Bien, tu como estas, que haces por acá?

-Bueno pues ya vivo aquí - me contestó al momento en que lo invité a sentarse.

-Eso es genial, desde cuando?

-Hace como un mes, y tu? asuntos de trabajo?

-Exactamente

En ese instante mis ojos divisarón una figura bastante conocida, caminado en direccion en donde nos encontrabamos, estaba distraido porque no había notado mi presencia, me paré repentinamente captando su atención, al principio se asuntó un poco pero al ver que era yo sonrió alegremente.

-Hola, - dijo timidamente

-Joven Kurt porque no me avisó que saldría, sabe que no puede salir solo, si su padre se entera...

-Hey, esta bien, vine con Santana, prometo ir directo al departamento saliendo de aqui.

Un carraspeo de garganta nos distrajo, olvidé por completo que Wes estaba ahí.

-Oh lo siento, Wes, él es el joven Kurt mi jefe, él es Wes un gran amigo.

-Mucho gusto.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó Wes .

-Debo irme, o sino Santana se preocupara - rodó los ojos divertido

-Claro, que tenga buen día

-Gracias tu igual, gusto en conocerte - miró a Wes y despues a mi, solo asentí a su gesto.

Wes me miraba fijamente y con una ceja levantada, no tenía la mas minima idea de porque.

-Que?

-Estas seguro que solo es tu jefe

-Si, por? - pregunte distraidamente.

-Porque la manera en que te mira dice otra cosa, y tú no te quedas atrás. Dime Blaine, sientes algo mas por él?

-Es complicado, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Todos tus amigos sabemos lo mal que la pasaste con...

-Porque se empeñan en recordarmelo? - comenzaba a molestarme

-Esta bien, lo siento, solo queremos tu felicidad y por lo que ví los dos sienten algo por el otro.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi pero encerio ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-Esta bien.

Ambos seguimos conversando, recordando cuando hibamos en la preparatoria, las locuras de Thad, Nick y Jeff, las competencias de coro, las escapadas que teniamos de vez en cuando, nuestras ultimas vacaciones juntos.  
Todos eran buenos recuerdos, talvez podriamos vernos todos de nuevo, sería una locura.

Entrada la noche me despedí de Wes, regresé al hotel me di un baño rapido y me recosté en la cama viendo una pelicula cualquiera, sentía que estaba a punto de dormirme cuando tocaron la puerta, suspiré cansado, y caminé como pude a ver de quien se trataba.

-Disculpe pero no pedí servicio al cuarto...

Esas palabras se transformaron en un susurro, me congelé al ver de quien se trataba, que hacía aqui a estas horas, y lo mas importante porque?  
Salí de mis pensamientos y lo invité a pasar.

-Kurt? - error, desde cuando lo llamo solo por su nombre? - perdón

-Esta bien, no te disculpes, puedo pasar?

-Que?...oh si claro pase, Se encuentra bien? lo noto extraño

Lentamente se giró hacia mi, su mirada me miró con profundidad y decision, sin embargo no obtuve respuesta alguna, se acercó lentamente a mi, y me miró directamente a los ojos, tomó mis manos posandolas en su cintura y enseguida poso las suyas alrededor de mi cuello, unió nuestras frentes, podía sentir su calida respiracion golpeando mis labios, fue entonces que me besó, era solo un pequeño roce, delicado y hermoso, comenzó a abrir de a poco sus labios, en ese momento salí de mi repentino trance y correspondí el beso, era lento, comenzabamos a descubrir los labios del otro, explorando cada rincón posible, volviendolo mas humedo e intenso.

Sabía que esto no estaba bien, pero ahora no me importaba, ambos caminamos directo al sofá sin despegar nuestros labios, me empujó levemente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, terminó el beso por un instante para mirarme a los ojos.

-Hazme tuyo Blaine.

Esas palabras bastaron para hacerme perder la cordura, lo levanté para llevarlo hacia la cama tomando su trasero firmemente, lo recosté con cuidado observandolo detenidamente, volví a unir nuestros labios esta vez con mas pasión, comenzamos a desvestirnos mutuamente hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

-Eres hermoso - susurré en su oido.

En minutos la habitacion se lleno de gemidos placenteros, besos descontrolados y cuerpos temblorosos.  
Estaba a punto lo sabía, al llegar al orgasmo gemí el nombre que Kurt, pero un sonido extraño me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente.

-Pero que diablos...

El vaso que hace unas horas tenía en la mesita de noche se había caido, la tele seguía prendida, mire el reloj siendo las tres de la mañana.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Suspire frustrado que demonios me pasa? apagué el televisor dispuesto a dormir aunque despues de eso sería imposible.

Esa fue la primera noche, que soñé con Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews! haganme feliz :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bueno esto es importante, me quedaré sin internet porque no lo pagaron y buee en cualquier momento nos lo cortan asi que probablemente no pueda subir el siguiente capitulo el viernes y en realidad no sé cuando pueda pero espero que no me tarde mucho tiempo, en fin de antemano disculpen.**

**En este capitulo la historia ya empieza a tomar su curso, espero que les gusta y nuevamente muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar un review, disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Capitulo 11. Cambios

Hace unos dias había notado diferente a Blaine, cuando lo encontré en el restaurante todo parecía normal, sin embargo ahora apenas y hablaba conmigo y al hacerlo su mirada hacía lo imposible por no encontrarse con la mía, era extraño.  
Algunas veces intenté preguntarle el repentino cambio pero no me atrevía, eso me llevó a preguntarme si yo había hecho o dicho algo que lo molestara ya que despues de la dichosa fiesta Santana se encargó de recordarme que había bebido mas de la cuenta y yo porsupuesto aun no recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado.

Tambien volví a ver a Albert, se apresuró a pedirme disculpas diciendome que había sido un completo idiota por enojarse conmigo, y que no quería perderme. Yo sinceramente no recordaba que estabamos peleados, el tiempo que pasaba con Blaine me hacía olvidarme de todo, y de todos, eso me preocupaba, nadie me había hecho sentir esas sensaciones, algo andaba mal y lo sabía.

Apesar de haberme reconciliado con él, nuestra relación cambió un poco me celaba casi todo el tiempo y eso era algo que en vez de encontrarlo encantador, me molestaba.  
Necesitabamos hablar sobre eso, asi que lo invité a cenar a mi departamento para hablar tranquilamente y que me dijera porque había cambiado de esa manera.

Llegó puntualmemte, cenamos conversando de vez en cuando, al terminar decidí que era el momento adecuado para hablar.

-Albert tenemos que hablar - lo miré a los ojos seriamente

-Lo sé, y tambien sé sobre que quieres hablar asi que iremos directo al punto.

Se notaba tranquilo y eso era algo que me relajó un poco, con suerte no terminariamos discutiendo como la ultima vez.

-Entiendo que aun debes estar molesto por lo que dije la ultima vez y porque e actuado posesivo ultimamente.

-Demasiado diría yo.

-De verdad lo siento Kurt es solo que...tu tambien has cambiado conmigo.

-Pero porque dices eso yo sigo siendo la misma persona.

-Porsupuesto que si, pero no conmigo, ya no me miras de la misma manera incluso hay veces que al besarme te siento indiferente.

No supe que responder a eso, tenía razón había cambiado pero que se supone que debía hacer es algo que no pude evitar.

-Yo...no sé que decir.

-No es necesario, es solo que, te amo, no quiero perderte y siento que eso es lo que esta pasando.

Asi que eso era, yo lo quiero pero ya no como antes cuando pensaba que podría ser mi alma gemela, cuando creía que sería la persona con la que me casaría, ahora todo es diferente, pero no quiero lastimarlo a sido una persona muy importante en mi vida.

-Disculpame e sido egoista...

-No tienes porque disculparte, tambien tengo culpa en esto. Escuchame yo estoy dispuesto a todo por tí, quiero ser todo lo que necesites, pero si tú ya no sientes lo mismo por mi, me alejaré.

Comenzarón a caer lágrimas de mis ojos, en verdad esto estaba pasando? Quiero mucho a Albert de verdad que si, pero lo que estoy empezando a sentir por Blaine es algo mucho mas fuerte, y eso me hacía sentir la persona mas horrible del mundo porque sin darme cuenta estaba alejando a la persona que me había entregado lo mejor de sí desde hace tiempo.  
Lo que ví despues me dejó helado, se levantó por su abrigo sacando de él, una pequeña caja de terciopelo, al instante la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo, eso me hizo sentir peor.

-En un par de semanas cumpliriamos dos años de novios, asi que pensaba pedirte que te casaras conmigo - al decir esto comenzó a llorar silenciosamente - no pensé que todo cambiaría para entonces.

No supe que hacer, estaba en una especie de shock, arruiné todo y no podía reparar el daño que ya había hecho, me acerqué a él lentamente y lo abrazé, sentía un nudo en la garganta que se prolongó cuando me rodeo con sus brazos llorando con mas fuerza.

-Soy la peor persona que existe, porfavor perdoname - mi voz sonaba entrecortada

-No.

Se alejo un poco de mi para mirarme a los ojos.

-Eres lo mas maravillosos que existe, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Pero te lastimé, eso me hace serme un monstruo.

-Escuchame Kurt, lo que vivimos fue hermoso, me hiciste la persona mas feliz del mundo y eso es algo que te agradezco, si me comporté asi es porque sabía que te estaba perdiendo, quería evitarlo pero no pude. Asi que me di cuenta que, si en verdad te amaba tenía que hacer cualquier cosa por que fueras feliz, y si eso era que me alejara de tí eso haría.

-Solo dime que me odias para no sentirme mas miserable, dime que soy lo peor para no sentir esta culpa inmensa que me va a comer vivo.

-Nunca te diré eso, no te podría odiar jamás. Solo quiero que estes bien, prometeme que no te vas a hacer sentir que eres lo mas horrible que existe.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, así que tomo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo.

-Kurt, prometemelo.

-Te lo prometo - contesté casi en un susurro.

-Bien, ahora me voy, y no llores mas, es lo mejor para los dos y lo sabemos.

Me abrazo de nuevo dejando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, se apartó de mi dirigiendose a la puerta lentamente, al abrirla se giró a verme una vez mas sonriendo ligeramente susurrando un "te quiero".  
Al irse me tiré en mi cama, pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, asi que no me contuve mas y lloré libremente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Blaine llegó por mí, intenté disimular lo mejor que pude mis ojeras causadas por la falta de sueño, al parecer no dió resultado.  
En vez de irnos lo invité a pasar, me insistió que debía descansar.

-Veo que no durmió absolutamente nada, podría enfermarse.

-Lo siento, no podía dejar de pensar, y hablando de eso...siento que me has estado evitando, pasa algo?

Comenzó a tensarse notablemente, y tambien podía ver algo de nerviosismo en él.

-No, yo...no importa no es nada, disculpeme si actúo de esa forma, estoy bien.

-Estas seguro? si hice algo que te molestara...

-No, claro que no, de verdad no importa.

-Esta bien, pero de mi no te salvas Anderson - dios que dije?

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me valla para que descanse.

-No, emm en realidad me gustaría salir a caminar, me acompañarías.

-Esta seguro?

-Sí, seguro.

Salimos segundos despues, comenzamos a platicar de diferentes cosas, Blaine me contó mas sobre su vida en la preparatoría, al parecer fue una de sus mejores etapas, al igual que yo formaba parte del club glee, siendo el solista principal, había algo que no pudiera hacer? Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de mi heladería favorita, riendonos de cualquier cosa, viendo pasar a la gente de un lado a otro, paseando a sus mascotas, imcluso algunas cuantas parejas.  
Llegó un momento en que su mirada se nublo, al parecer viejos recuerdos no muy agradables aparecieron, quería con todas mis fuerzas preguntarle lo que pasaba, qué era eso que lo ponía tan triste, él al parecer se dió cuenta de las preguntas que me formulaba y como por arte de magía contesto a cada una de ellas. Me dijo que en el pasado alguien que amaba lo lastimó de la peor manera, y que por eso no se había vuelto a enamorar.  
Por alguna razon sentí un dolor en mi pecho, no me gustaba verlo así.  
Quería preguntar que es lo que había pasado exactamente, pero sería meterme demasiado en su vida.

-Ella era muy importante para tí verdad?

-Lo era, pero...ella?

-Si tu...ex novia.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados e inmediatamente se formo una sonrisa en su rostro, yo no sabía porque ese cambio tan repentino.

-Soy gay

-Que? - enserio? Blaine gay?

-Si, porque le sorprende.

-No sé, es decir...no lo pareces.,

-Supongo, pero sí lo soy al cien porciento.

-Oh, bueno me alegra saberlo - diablos que estoy haciendo!

-Si? - preguntó aun con una sonrisa

No atiné mas que a sonrojarme furiosamente, agradecí que no preguntó nada más, en cambio me habló de como la chica que lo acosó en la fiesta hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo cuando se enteró que era gay, eso no ayudaba para nada en que mi sonrojo desapareciera.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Espero no ser inoportuno, si le pregunto, porque no pudo dormir? mucho estrés?

-En realidad, Albert y yo... terminamos - contesté con una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar

-No importa, era algo que ya se venía venir, supongo fue lo mejor para ambos.

-Pero, esta todo bien?

-Si, muy bien no te preocupes, creo que es hora de irnos.

Caminamos de vuelta al departamento en silencio, todavía era temprano y en realidad no tenía animos de ir al trabajo asi que sería buena idea hacer otras cosas, talvez redecorar el departamento o ver un par de peliculas, Blaine y yo ya eramos algo asi como, buenos amigos asi que me atreví a invitarlo, al principio no se veía muy seguro pero al final aceptó, despues de que ayer me sentía miserable, hoy me sentía emocionado y feliz, y todo gracias a Blaine.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo, pues resulta que aun tengo internet asi que aqui les traigo otro capitulo. Tambien queria que supieran que ya solo actualizaré los viernes, ya que hace semanas que no escribo un nuevo capitulo y no quiero dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo.**

**Este capitulo es importante (o eso creo yo) pero no les adelanto nada asi que disfruten y gracias como siempre de tomarse la molestia de dejar un review.**

* * *

Capitulo 12. Recuerdos y nuevos acercamientos

No sé en que estaba pensando al aceptar la oferta del castaño, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero ahora todo era un poco distinto eramos mas cercanos, cada vez a su lado sentía que el tiempo no existía, que podiamos pasar horas y horas conversando, pero tambien tenía angustia y miedo de los sentimientos que comenzaba a crecer en mi.

Al final decidimos ver tres peliculas junto con un gran bol de palomitas en medio de los dos, de vez en cuando nuestras manos chocaban al tomar algunas y en esos instantes sentía una electricidad bastante grata recorrer mi cuerpo, pero intentaba disimularlo mirando fijamente al televisor. Cuando por fin se terminaron dejé el bol en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, al paso de los minutos no percibía ningun movimiento por parte de Kurt, me giré a observarlo y me encontré con que estaba dormido, de un momento a otro se inclinó poco a poco, tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro e instintivamente coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo acerqué mas hacia mí, la alegría que comenzaba a invadirme no se comparaba con ninguna otra cosa aunque inconsientemente me hizo recordar que hace varios años me habia sentido similar, feliz y dichoso, algo que pensé no volvería a sentir jamás.

* * *

CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS

Hoy comenzaban las clases y mi ultimo año en Dalton, comenzaba a sentir algo de nostalgia sin embargo me sentía feliz por cerrar otro ciclo en mi vida. **Iba** caminando por los pasillos de la academia en direccion a mi cuarto, revisando mis horarios de clase, cuando repentinamente choqué con alguien.

-Oh! Disculpame creo que voy algo distraido

-Es lo que veo – contestó y sonrió

-Eres nuevo? No recuerdo haberte visto antes

-Si, eso parece, soy Sebastian – dijo extendiendo su mano

-Blaine – contesté correspondiendo su gesto

-Entonces Blaine, me podrias decir donde esta la oficina del director? Estoy algo perdido.

-Seguro, bajas la escaleras, giras a tuderecha caminas por el largo pasillo hasta la ultima puerta a tu izquierda

-Bueno creo que no será dificil

-No lo es

-Pues gracias por tu ayuda, debo decir que eres mi salvador, nos vemos despues?

-Claro – sonreí nerviosamente

Al llegar a mi habitacion me encontré con Nick y Jeff, mis amigos y tambien compañeros de cuarto, ambos estaban desempacando.

-Hey Blaine – saludó un alegre Jeff

-Hola chicos, me alegra verlos que tal sus vacaciones – pregunte sentandome en mi cama

-Jeff la pasó bien, pero yo la verdad no quiero ni recordar las mias – contestó Nick haciendo una especie de pucheros extraños

-Y eso porque?

-Sus primos los "odiosos" como él los llama vinieron a visitarlo

-Lo unico que hacen es fastidiarme no sé como pude aguantarlos

-Vamos no debe ser tan malo son solo niños

-Pues te los regalo si quieres

-No gracias – contesto Jeff a lo que sonreí estos chicos son unos locos

-Por cierto Blaine, ya te enterarste que hay un chico nuevo?

-Si, de hecho lo conocí hace un momento

-Nos enteramos que sabe cantar, seguro se une a los Warblers y …es gay

-Y que tiene que sea gay – dije irónicamente

-Como que "que tiene" talvez al fin conozcas a tu media naranja

-Por dios Jeff deja de preocuparte por eso, seguro Blaine ya esta harto de que quieras emparejarlo con cualquier chico gay que conocemos

-Esta bien señor gruñon, mejor vamos a clases antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Y asi pasaron los dias, Sebastian y yo compartíamos algunas clases y asi nos conocimos más, salíamos de vez en cuando como amigos hablando de todo tipo de cosas, hasta que porfin tuvimos una cita formal, de esas donde vas a cenar romanticamente, era la primera vez que experimentaba este tipo de situaciones y era muy agradable, nos la pasabamos realmente bien, sabía que me estaba enamorando y él me correspondía.

Despues de unas cuantas citas, me pidió que fueramos novios, a lo cual felizmente accedí.

Pronto llegó la graduación, ambos teniamos planeado ir a la misma universidad, lo cual me tenía mas que contento.

Un dia me pidió hablar seriamente lo cual me preocupó, lo primeró que pensé fue que talvez quería terminar conmigo, sin embargo me invito a un lugar muy hermoso como para hacer eso.

Viajamos un largo rato llegando a las afueras de Westerville, donde había un prado lleno de todo tipo de flores, nos adentramos un poco mas llegando cerca de un pequeño lago, donde pude divisar un picnic previamente instalado.

-Y bien, que te parece? – me observaba sonriente

-Sebastian esto es hermoso, pero que hacemos aquí

-Bueno todo a su tiempo, ahora vamos a difrutar de esto quieres?

Tomó mi mano guiandome cerca del lago, nos sentamos comodamente para comer, platicamos un poco, hasta que llegó el momento en que sabría el motivo de tan agradable sorpresa.

-Blaine, si te invité a venir aquí fue porque siento que ser tu novio ya no es suficiente…..no, no pongas esa cara porfavor , tranquilo – al principio de sus palabras me tensé notablemente, pero despues me relajé un poco – aquí voy…..Blaine Anderson….te casarías conmigo?

No sabia que estaba pasando, escuché bien? Me miró esperanzado y algo procupado porque las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca.

-Sí – susurré

-Que? – preguntó sonriente

-Sí, si me casaré contigo

* * *

-Blaine ya dejate esa corbata o la vas a arruinar

-Lo siento Nick, pero no puedo evitarlo estoy nervioso!

-Es normal, tranquilizate todo va a salir bien

-Donde esta mi pequeño hermanito? – escuché una voz proveniente de la puerta.

-Coop! - me acerqué y lo abrazé – me alegra que hayas venido, y mamá y papá?

-Estan abajo esperandonos, nervioso?

-Se nota mucho?

-Solo un poco

-Bueno bueno, me encantan los encuentros familiares pero hay que bajar ya – nos regañó Nick.

* * *

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, hace 20 minutos que estabamos todos listos pero Sebastian no aparecía, no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, todos me miraban preocupados, algunos incluso murmuraban cosas que ni siquiera quería escuchar.

-Ya llegará – sentí una mano en mi hombro, era mi hermano

-Y si le pasó algo? Ya le marqué varias veces al celular pero no me contesta

-Talvez es el trafico

En eso entró alguien por la puerta principal, era un joven que no había visto antes, se acercó rapidamente a mí entregandome una carta, la abrí temeroso y reconocí perfectamente a quien pertenecía dicha caligrafía.

"_Blaine, sé que me vas a odiar por esto, pero no puedo casarme contigo, nisiquiera tengo el valor para decirtelo de frente, sé que te prometí no dejarte nunca y ahora estoy rompiendo esa promesa de la manera mas vil y cruel, soy un miserable y un cobarde, pero no quiero que dudes de mi amor por ti porque es real, espero que algun dia puedas perdonarme. ·Sebastian_·"

Me sentía destrozado, apreté los puños con fuerza y destrozé la carta, no podía estar un minuto mas ahí, salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, escuché gritos detrás de mi intentando detenerme pero no hice caso, quería irme lejos, quería desaparecer.

Me subí a mi auto y comencé a conducir con lagrimas en mis ojos no me importaba si manejaba a exceso de velocidad.

"_No puedo casarme contigo_" porque? Porque la persona que mas amaba me había hecho semejante cosa, que mierda había hecho mal para merecer la miseria que estaba viviendo, por que yo, porque a mí?

No sabia donde me encontraba hasta que llegué a aquel prado, estacioné mi auto y me acerqué a paso lento, fui directamente a donde Sebastian me había pedido matrimonio, inmediatamente los recurdos volvieron a mí, no lo soporté mas y grité furiosamente tirandome de rodillas y llorando con mas fuerza.

Pasaron la horas y yo seguía ahí,opté por apagar mi celular ya que no dejaba de sonar, me recosté sobre la hierba fresca, pensando, sentía los ojos hinchados no quería moverme siquiera, pero entonces sonreí, sin embargo era una sonrisa diferente, no era de alegria, al contrario era de nostalgia y malicia, suspiré pesadamente y me levanté.

Desde ese momento juré que no volvería a llorar por nadie, que sería frio como el hielo, que nunca se volverían a burlar de mí, porque desde ese día yo ya no volvería a ser el mismo, el ingenuo el enamoradizo, el tonto y estupido Blaine que creyó en el amor.

* * *

TIEMPO ACTUAL

Y ahora aquí estoy, observando al hermoso castaño en mis brazos, pasé mi mano libre por su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, tan suave como la seda, cada uno de sus razgos los encontraba perfectos, ya no podía separarme de él aunque quisiera, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca era mas grande que cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo una pregunta comenzaba a formularse en mi cabeza, sentirá lo mismo que yo? Hace poco dijo que me quería pero estaba ebrio, no debía creerlo, o si?

Comenzó a removerse un poco, así que lo cargué y lo llevé hasta su habitacion con cuidado de no despertarlo.

KURT

Sentí un poco de dolor en mi cuello que me despertó poco a poco, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que alguien sujetaba mi cintura, recordé que era Blaine el que estaba a mi lado y sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, estaba abrazandome! No podía sentirme mas feliz, asi que permanecí con los ojos cerrados para que no se diera cuenta y evitar todo el proceso de disculpas, sin embargo me removí un poco arrepintiendome inmediatamente ya que segundos despues sentí que me cargaba y me llevaba seguramente a mi habitacion, me acostó cin cuidado y besó mi frente, al alejarse inmediatamente extrañé su calor.

Escuché unos pasos alejarse, decidí mirar un poco seguramente no lo notaría pues ya era de noche y la habitacion estaba oscura, lo observé caminar hasta la puerta deteniendose un segundo para mirarme, y sonrió de una manera que no había visto antes,una sonrisa llena de satisfaccion, alegria y talvez de cariño, lo cual provocó una aceleracion en mi corazón.

Finalmente cerró la puerta y se marchó.

* * *

**Pues ya sabemos porque Blaine se volvió algo frio y cerrado en cuanto al amor se refiere, en una pagina donde tambien publico el fic me dijeron que pensaban que Sebastian haría algo peor, pero si lo hice asi fue porqu****e tengo un propósito.**

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo, lamento muchisimo no haber subido capitulo el viernes pasado, pero no tengo internet (y sigo sin tener) pero no se me hizo justo dejar pasar otra semana mas asi que me lance al ciber para traerles el siguiente capitulo, espero ya pronto tener y poder actualizar como se debe.**

**Talvez se les haga medio confuso el capitulo al principio pero conforme lean van a entenderlo mejor, se viene lo interesante o bueno eso creo, lamento si no es lo que esperan pero encerio me costo una costilla pensar en algo coherente, asi que espero que les guste y como siempre gracias por leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 13. Es mi culpa

**8:00 am Martes**

-Sigo sin entender porque después de casi seis años quieres abandonarnos

-Solo quiero empezar de nuevo lo que hacemos no es correcto y yo ya no quiero hacer esto, además mi padre ya murió y él era lo unico que me ataba a seguir aquí

-Sabes que Alan estará furioso no?

-Lo sé pero ya tomé una decisión y tiene que aceptarla

-Hablando de tu padre, ahora que murió…..buscarás a….ya sabes – cuestionó esperando mi reacción, lo cual me tensó un poco

-No lo sé Jim, no e sabido de él desde lo ocurrido y despues de todo no creo que quiera verme – bajé mi mirada recordando el pasado

-Pero ahora ya no hay obstáculos, talvez si le cuentas toda la verdad te perdone

Iba a contestar pero una voz carraspeo captando nuestra atención, se dirigió hacia mí informando que Alan quería hablar conmigo, debía suponer que pronto se había enterado de mi retiro.

Me levanté y salí directo a su despacho, toqué a la puerta esperando respuesta, al hacerlo me senté frente a su escritorio.

-Así que te vas – no era pregunta era afirmación

-Sí ya está decidido

-Bien pero antes tienes que encargarte de un caso más y no aceptaré un no como respuesta, eres el mejor investigando, además no encuentro a alguien en este momento que ocupe tu lugar

-Porque no esperas un par de dias, talvez encuentres a alguien para entonces – ya no quería ningun caso más

-No es posible, el trabajo debe hacerse hoy mismo

-De acuerdo pero es lo ultimo que haré te lo advierto

Sonrió con arrogancia y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacó una carpeta y me la entregó, en ella estaban la fotografía de un joven de cabello castaño y ojos de un azul muy intenso.

-Él es la persona que tienes que localizar, es el hijo del congresista que le dispararon hace unas semanas

Todo esto apestaba, miré la fotografía por un momento mas, sentí lastima por el chico, lo unico que me hacia sentir menos culpable era que yo solo era el encargado de localizar a las personas, otros se encargaba del trabajo sucio. Guardé la foto esperando mas instrucciones.

-Vive aquí en Nueva York, por lo cual suponemos será mas fácil encontrarlo

-Y que harán con él

-Aun no nos dan instrucciones sobre eso

-Ok, si no necesitas nada mas me retiro

-Espera hay algo mas

-Dime

-Tiene un guardaespaldas talvez eso lo dificulte un poco

-Eso deberías decírselo a los otros, yo solo investigo lo olvidas?

-Eres arrogante igual que tu padre

-No me lo recuerdes, puedo irme ya?

-Si, y Sebastian…

-Ahora que

-Confió en ti

-No deberías

* * *

**KURT**

**10:00 a.m Martes**

Me levanté mas tarde de lo habitual, la noche anterior recibí una llamada inesperada de mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria Mercedes, hablamos hasta muy tarde así que talvez tendría unas ojeras terribles.

Después de hablar con ella marqué el numero de Blaine, segundos mas adelante me arrepentí porque al contestar su voz sonaba algo ronca y algunos bostezos pero era necesario, le dije que no pasara por mi a la hora de siempre, y que yo le marcaba mas tarde cuando estuviera listo, despues de la charla con mi amiga sabía que no madrugaría en lo absoluto.

Me dí una ducha rápida y desayuné pan tostado con leche, marqué el numero de Blaine y unos cinco minutos mas tarde ya estaba esperandome.

**13:00 p.m**

Despues de un rato me encontraba unicamente haciendo algún tipo de garabato en una pequeña libreta, ya no había nada que hacer por hoy, el unico pendiente era elegir cual sería la portada del siguiente numero de la revista.

Hace mucho no salía de compras pero decidí que era el momento, tenía bastante tiempo y además compañía, sonreí al ver a Blaine atravez de la ventana fuera de mi oficina, aveces caminaba de un lado a otro observando el movimiento a su alrededor, otras veces permanecía sentado leyendo cualquier cosa, nuestras miradas se encontraban de vez en cuando lo cual me hacía sonreir con nerviosismo y al parecer a él tambien. Habían pasado cinco dias desde lo ocurrido en el departamento, me sentía ridiculo contando los dias en los cuales compartíamos momentos mas intimos como ese, pero era inevitable, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado era simplemente perfecto, quería decirle todo lo que sentía porque desde ese día por un minimo instante pude sentir que él tambien me correspondía, existía la posibilidad de que estuviera malinterpretando todo, por eso decidí esperar, solo un poco más.

Salí fuera de la oficina y me encontré con un sonriente Blaine, ese simple acto hizo que mi estómago se revolviera con una sensación extrañamente placentera, le pedí que fueramos de compras advirtiendole antes que eso podría tomar todo el resto del día, no me miró nada sorprendido, al contrarió a eso a mi me dejó pensativo con su respuesta: "podría acostumbrarme a eso"

El camino fue silencioso, al llegar el moreno se apresuro a bajar del auto para abrirme la puerta repitiendo eso cuando entramos al centro comercial.

**16:00 p.m**

-Vamos Blaine, no me digas que no, sé que tu puedes comprar tu propia ropa solo pero…bueno tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños – lo miré suplicante esperando convencerlo

-No puedo aceptar, además aun faltan tres meses para mi cumpleaños

-Porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, no nos vamos a ir hasta que aceptes mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado

-De verdad no, no puedo enserio

-Solo uno, solo un conjunto almenos si?

-Pero yo soy su…

-No Blaine, no solo eres mi guardaespaldas, eres mas que eso – bajé la mirada sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de mi cara

-Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez – me advirtió apuntandome con su dedo índice de forma divertida

-Perfecto! – sonreí victorioso – ahora ve al probador, yo seguiré por aquí viendo cosas

Lo miré atentamente caminar hacia los probadores hasta que desapareció de mi vista, permanecí en el mismo lugar hasta que sentí como alguien me tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra tenía una navaja apuntando con determinacion hacia uno de mis costados.

-No grites o te mueres – susurró en mi oído – ahora te voy a destapar la boca y vamos a caminar hacia afuera, no soy el unico aquí – apuntó a otros dos hombres que estaban cerca de nosotros, vestían con trajes y ambos al recibir una indicacion abrieron su saco mostrando que tenían pistolas – si intentas gritar o correr no dudes en que van a dispararte entiendes?

Asentí lentamente, donde diablos estaba la seguridad del lugar? Porque Blaine tenía que tardar tanto justo ahora? Estaba temblando y sentí como lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos, di una ultima mirada al probador donde sabía que se encontraba Blaine, esta vez las lágrimas salieron libremente una tras otra, tenía mucho miedo probablemente ya no volvería a ver a mi familia, a mis amigos y a ese hombre del cual me había enamorado.

Finalmente salimos del centro comercial, me tomaron fuertemente del brazo y me introducieron en una camioneta negra polarizada, no me di cuenta de nada más ya que al subir otra persona me rodeó con un brazo poniendo un pañuelo sobre mi nariz y boca, segundos despues todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**BLAINE**

Quedé satisfecho con al ropa definitivamente Kurt me conocía para saber que cosas me gustaban, era un hecho estaba enamorado de ese hermoso castaño y por lo que ha ocurrido ultimamente puedo deducir que él tambien.

Me apresuré a cambiarme de nuevo y salí del probador, lo primero que hice fue buscar con la mirada a Kurt pero no lo encontraba, caminé hacia el mostrador dejando ahí la ropa y le pregunté a la chica que atendía si había visto a mi castaño, me observó con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se posaron en el techo como tratando de recordar, cuando por fin lo hizo me dijo que había salido hace un rato acompañado de tres hombres vestidos de traje, le agradecí la informacion y salí del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

**16:30 p.m**

Comenzaba a desesperarme había ido a todos los locales del lugar esperando encontrarlo, pero nada, quienes eran esos hombres? Cualquier movimiento que ocurriera deberían avisarme a mi primero ya que yo era el guardaespaldas directo de Kurt. Marqué a su celular un sin numero de veces pero mandaba a buzón, no sabía que hacer ni donde ir, lo peor de todo era que tenía que informarle al señor Hummel lo sucedido. - Estoy muerto.

* * *

**11:00 a.m Jueves**

Dos dias habían pasado desde que no sabíamos de Kurt, le había contado todo lo ocurrido a la familia Hummel – Hudson, lo primero que recibí fueron gritos y regaños por parte de Burt, y le daba toda la razón era mi responsabilidad cuidar de Kurt y no lo había hecho.

Estaba hablando con Nick por telefono, me contó que mas de una vez Burt había discutido con su familia, quería viajar a Nueva York a como de lugar, pero todos trataban de convencerlo que no lograría nada con eso además de que debía cuidarse mas por su corazón por lo cual no se lo permitieron.

-Dos malditos dias Nick, dos! – contesté desesperado dando vueltas de un lado a otro en mi habitación – ni siquiera sabemos siesta secuestrado o algo, NADA!

-Tienes que mantener la calma Blaine

-Como quieres que me calme, todo es mi culpa, todo

-No sabías lo que iba a pasar, nadie lo sabía

-Pero era mi deber protegerlo Nick y ahora no sé si esta bien o no, que tal si no lo vuelvo a ver? No podría soportarlo, estaba convencido de decirle que…- olvidé que a nadie ni a mi mejor amigo le había contado lo que siento por Kurt

-Decirle que? No me digas que…..

-Si, me enamoré de él

-Wow, en estos momentos no sé si sentirme feliz por ti, o preocuparme más

-No importa lo que sienta ahora, lo importante es encontrarlo.

* * *

**SEBASTIAN**

**9:00 a.m Jueves**

El trabajo resultó sencillo, me quedé mas de lo debido solo para asegurar lo que me correspondía de ganancias, no tenía nada mas que hacer aquí pero desde que ví la foto de aquel castaño, nunca en todos los años que llevaba en esto me había sentido tan mal.

-Sebastian, pensé que ya te ibas – me hablo alguien a mis espaldas

-Jim – contesté al reconocer su voz – lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por el tal Kurt, no sé porque pero siento que él menos que nadie debería estar aquí

-Nadie merece esto Sebas pero es nuestro trabajo, si yo pudiera me saldría de esto al igual que tú pero sabes que le debo mucho a Alan

-Cierto – contesté girando para verlo finalmente – para quien es eso? – señalé la bandeja de comida que llevaba

-Es para…ya sabes

-Oh….bueno hablando de Alan sabes que piensa hacer con el castaño? Pedirán rescate por él?

-Bueno lo ultimo que supe fue que la persona que habían mandado dispararle a su padre, ya no quería su puesto en el congreso, ahora solo quiere que sufra por eso no quiere que se pida ningún rescate, lo que suceda con el chico ahora está en manos de Alan y aun no decide que hacer

-Dame eso, yo lo llevaré – tomé la bandeja en mis manos y caminé hacia donde tenían al ojiazul

Entré silenciosamente pensando que talvez estaría dormido pero me equivoqué, estaba sentado en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas a la altura de su rostro, sollozando en silencio. Al percatarse de mi presencia se apretó mas contra sí, caminé directo hacia él y coloqué la bandeja a su lado.

-Hey….te traje el desayuno

Me levanté lentamente, al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento estaba a punto de voltearme y marcharme pero su voz me detuvo.

-No se supone que deberías tener una mascara para que no pueda reconocerte?

Lo observé nuevamente y esta vez tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos, los tenía rojos e hinchados, definitivamente verlo en la fotografía no se comparaba con tenerlo frente a frente, esos enormes ojos azules transmitían paz, algo que desde hace mucho no sentía.

-No lo creo necesario, de igual manera talvez esta sea la primera y ultima vez que me verás

-No entiendo, a que te refieres?

-Yo ya no trabajaré aquí y por lo que sé, dudo que salgas de aquí

-Que? No, no, no, no es cierto, porque hacen esto, que mierda les hice?!

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta pero era necesario decírselo para que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones.

-Lo siento, debo irme

Caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, la cerré detrás de mí y al contrario de los ligeros sollozos que sonaban en esa habitación hace solo segundos, esta vez se escuchaba un grito desesperado y desgarrador, llenó de furia pero sobre todo de dolor.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Estan en todo su derecho de enojarse, maldecirme o cruciarme, por tardar en publicar pero ya estoy de vuelta! xP**

**bueno este capitulo iba a estar dividido en dos por lo cual serían muy cortos pero decidí dejarlo así no quería ser tan mala**. **Y va dedicado especialmente para Nelly, acá Darren´s Loveer, por estar al pendiente y siempre dejar un review.****  
**

**Espero que les guste, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Capitulo 14. Confesión

De la noche a la mañana mi vida se había vuelto un infierno, aquellas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza "_dudo que salgas de aquí_" seguía sin entender que diablos querían de mí o peor aun, qué es lo que harían conmigo.

Estaba en una especie de sótano lleno de polvo y cajas por doquier, si intentara escapar sería inútil seguramente habría gente vigilando además de que uno de mis tobillos estaba fuertemente encadenado, como si yo fuera un vil animal, supuse me veía horrible pues así me sentía, débil, sucio, inclusive ya no podía dormir y cuando lograba hacerlo tenía unas pesadillas que me hacían volver a mi dolorosa realidad, no tenía noción del tiempo no sabía si era de día o de noche, muchas veces lo unico que quería era dejar de vivir esta pesadilla y si la unica forma de lograrlo era morir lo haría, pero despues una imagen aparecía en mi mente….Blaine, sus hermosos ojos avellana, su sonrisa blanca y perfecta, eso me hacía aferrarme a la idea de que estaría buscándome.

Me recosté un momento en el frio concreto colocandome en posición fetal ocultando mi rostro con ambas manos, vi como la puerta se abría, cerré mis ojos y relajé el cuerpo de modo que pareciera que estaba dormido, noté varios pasos a la vez, mas de una persona había entrado ahí, colocaron algo cerca de mí pude percibir el olor a comida, despues silencio por unos segundos hasta que hablaron.

-Que harán con el muchacho?

-Bueno…cuando supimos que no debíamos pedir rescate por él pensamos que lo mejor sería matarlo, pero despues Alan nos dijo que nos serviría más vivo, podríamos obligarlo a trabajar para nosotros ya sabes, como entretenimiento

-Sería divertido hace mucho no teníamos un huésped tan fino y malditamente apetecible, supongo que será divertido

-Lo será, ahora vámonos o Alan enloquecerá

Salieron de ahí y lo unico que pude hacer fue apretarme más y llorar silenciosamente, pensé que la peor etapa de mi vida se había esfumado con aquellos granizados sobre mi rostro, el horrible olor que se impregnaba en mi ropa cuando me introducían a un basurero, y los fuertes empujones hacia los casilleros que dejaban mas de una marca en mi cuerpo, pero estaba equivocado la peor etapa de mi vida se reducía a este momento.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí llorando, estaba a punto de dormirme pero la puerta volvió a abrirse , cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando que se fueran pronto, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al sentir una pequeña mano posarse en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos de golpe y una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes me observaba curiosa y con una pequeña sonrisa. Me senté lentamente que hacía una niña en este lugar?

-Hola – sonrió mas ampliamente - que haces aquí? – preguntó sentandose tambien

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo

-Yo vivo aquí, bueno no aquí abajo allá arriba con mamá y papá, él siempre dice que nunca debo venir aquí pero escuché que alguien lloraba y entonces te encontré, porque lloras? – de repente sus ojos bajaron a mi tobillo y soltó un leve gritito – porqué estas amarrado? – la tranquilicé sonriendo un poco

-No es nada no te preocupes, ahora dime cual es tu nombre

-Lizeth, pero puedes decirme Lizzy

-De acuerdo Lizzy, te sabes con exactitud la direccion donde estamos?

-Sip, porque?

-Puedo pedirte un favor?

-No lo sé y si me descubren o me regañan?

-Porfavor Lizzy eres mi unica salvacion

-Bueno, pero solo porqué me caiste bien y además eres muy bonito aunque estes todo sucio, dime….que debo hacer

-Necesito que le llames por telefono a alguien

-Pero tengo que ir por mi libreta para anotar el número o lo olvidaré

-Esta bien, pero nadie debe verte crees poder hacerlo?

-Si, soy buena escondiéndome, ahora vuelvo

Se marchó silenciosamente, ésta era mi oportunidad debía intentar lo que fuera para salir de aquí de otra forma nunca lo lograría.

Regresó con una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, todo estaba saliendo bien hasta el momento.

-Todos están dormidos estamos seguros

Escribí con rapidez el numero de Blaine y debajo de éste mi nombre, se lo entregué a la niña y miró el papel un segundo antes de volver sus ojos a los míos.

-Kurt...ese es tu nombre? - asentí levemente a lo que ella sonrió - cuando llame….por quien debo preguntar?

-Oh cierto olvidé poner su nombre – volví a escribir – se llama Blaine, porfavor dile donde estoy

-Pero solo puedo llamarle mañana cuando regrese de la escuela, a esa hora nadie me vigila

-Ok confió en ti Lizzy, solo tú puedes ayudarme

-Le llamaré lo prometo, ya me voy Kurt si mis papás despiertan y me ven aquí me castigarán – se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla para despues volver a desparecer por la puerta.

* * *

**10:00 am**

Desperté repentinamente gracias a otra de mis pesadillas, pero creo que almenos dormí mas que las veces anteriores, apenas comenzaba a despertar por completo cuando siento que alguien me levanta bruscamente

-Hola princesa, listo para divertirnos un rato?

-No, dejame en paz – intenté liberarme de su agarre pero era mucho mas fuerte que yo

-Estas seguro? Si no cooperas esto se pondrá feo

-Sueltame!

-Te lo buscaste

Me aventó contra el piso, comenzó a patearme una y otra vez en mis brazos, piernas y costillas con todas la fuerzas que tenía, el dolor era cada vez mas insoportable sentía que me faltaba el aliento y mi cabeza daba vueltas, me volvió a levantar varias veces más para volver a tirarme con brusquedad, al instante un dolor punzante en mi cabeza me hizo sentirme mareado, como pude tomé fuerzas y llevé una mano hasta ella sintiendo mi cabello demasiado humedo….sangre. Lo ultimo que ví fue a un hombre uniformado arrojandose contra el que me golpeaba apresandolo en una pared.

* * *

**BLAINE 09:30 am**

La policía aun no sabía nada del castaño, yo seguía buscando por mi cuenta en lugares que solíamos frecuentar, talvez alguien lo había visto, seguía insistiendo en marcar su celular pero todo parecía inútil.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar lo tomé rapidamente talvez ya tendrían noticias, fruncí el ceño al mirar la pantalla era un numero desconocido, contesté.

-Hola?

-Hablo con el señor Blaine? – era la voz de una niña lo cual me abrumó un poco

-Si, soy yo…quien habla?

-Soy Lizzy, el señor Kurt me pidió que le hablara – mi corazon se aceleró, por un momento creí que era una broma pero podía equivocarme

-Kurt? donde está?

-Dijo que le diera la direccion de mi casa, él está aquí pero en el sótano no sé porqué

-Esta bien, puedes decirme te escucho

La niña me dio la dirección, colgué no sin antes agradecerle infinitamente, quise ir en su busqueda inmediatamente pero probablemente necesitaría apoyo, así que prácticamente corrí hacia la estacion de policía, mi corazón latía furiosamente porfin volvería a ver a mi castaño.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algun movimiento en el lugar donde se encontraba Kurt, varios hombres uniformados me detuvieron, debiamos ser cautelosos, rodearon todo el lugar para que nadie escapara y los demás fueron entrando sigilosamente, incluyendome, habían varias personas pero nadie estaba armado en ese momento por lo cual fue fácil apresarlos, busqué a Kurt por todas partes y luego recordé a la niña diciendome que se encontraba en el sótano, al parecer un policía lo había encontrado, lo ví bajando por unas escaleras y lo seguí, cuando entró pude escuchar forcejeos apresuré el paso y ya tenía apresado a un hombre contra la pared, caminé unos pasos más y me encontré con la peor escena, ahí estaba el ojiazul, inconciente, bañado en sangre, corrí hacia él y lo tomé entre mis brazos, gritando que llamaran a una ambulancia.

* * *

Sentí que habían pasado horas desde que ingresaron a Kurt a urgencias, intentaba por todos los medios posibles tranquilizarme pero era imposible la imagen de él inconsiente y casi demacrado no abandonaban mi cabeza, cada que veía a alguna enfermera le preguntaba si tenía noticias del castaño, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma "no sabemos nada aun"

De un momento a otro porfin salió el doctor que atendía a Kurt aproximandose a mí con el semblante serio.

-Usted es familiar de Kurt Hummel?

-Hummm….no…s-soy su…amigo

-Oh bueno es necesario que esté aquí algun familiar no tengo muy buenas noticias

-Porfavor digame que pasa, le prometo que ahora mismo le informaré a sus padres, pero necesito saber como está porfavor

-De acuerdo, el joven sufrió varios daños, tiene ambas costillas rotas y varios moretones en sus brazos y piernas, además el fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza provocó que perdiera mucha sangre, afortunadamente logramos estabilizarlo, pero lo tenemos en cuidados intensivos probablemente no despierte en unos dos días talvez mas.

-Puedo….puedo verlo?

-No por ahora, lo mejor es que valla a descansar, cualquier cambio que ocurra le llamaremos

-Prefiero quedarme

El doctor se marchó y aproveché para llamar a Nick para que le informara al padre de Kurt lo sucedido.

Al siguiente dia a primera hora los Hummel- Huson estaban en el hospital al igual que Nick y otros dos guardaespaldas, les permitieron ver al ojiazul pero éste aun no despertaba, quería verlo con todas mis fuerzas pero estando su familia ahí lo consideré imprudente, sin embargo no quise moverme de ahí ni un segundo hasta no saber que Kurt había despertado.

-Hey – se acercó Nick y se sentó a mi lado entregandome un café – deberías ir a descansar te ves horrible

-No voy a irme de aquí hasta que por lo menos haya despertado

-No quiero abrir mas la herida pero….como te sentiste, ya sabes despues de haberlo encontrado

-No sé yo…..sentí tantas cosas, frustracion, miedo, impotencia, despues de verlo ahí casi sin vida…s-solo quiero que despierte.

-Porqué no entras a verlo, el señor Burt Carol y Finn están en el mol, talvez demoren unos veinte minutos, porque no aprovechas, antes de que regresen o acabe la hora de visitas.

-Sí, si tienes razon ya vuelvo – le entregué el café y caminé hacia la habitacion de Kurt.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y lo ví, efectivamente tenía moretones bastante visibles y un ligero corte en el labio, cerré la puerta tras de mí para despues acercarme a un costado de su cama, me senté en la silla a un lado de ésta y tomé su mano, verlo así me partía el corazón, ya no podía, ya no quería vivir sin él.

-Perdóname Kurt por mi culpa estas aquí no debí dejarte ni un segundo solo – apreté mas su mano acariciandola suavemente – estaba tan preocupado y tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte y que nunca supieras todo lo que siento, me has cambiado Kurt, cuando estoy contigo me siento vivo siento que nada mas importa, con solo una sonrisa tuya mi corazón se acelera como loco y cuando me miras, todo lo que alguna vez me hizo sufrir desaparece. – esta vez las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo.

Te confieso que cuando comencé a sentir esto tenía inseguridad y miedo, no quería volver a sufrir, cuando quise escapar de mis sentimientos hacia ti ya era tarde, eres como una especie de droga, sé que es mala referencia decir algo como eso pero….prácticamente soy adicto a ti, yo ya no soy dueño de mí mismo ahora te pertenezco a ti. Probablemente no estés escuchando nada de esto pero quiero que sepas que me enamoré de ti, gracias a ti el amor llegó a mi vida otra vez cuando lo había dado por muerto, y si tú no sintieras lo mismo por mí quiero que sepas que con solo tenerte a mi lado me haces feliz, aunque no pueda tenerte siempre te voy a amar sin importar lo que pase, te amo Kurt con toda mi alma.

Bajé la vista de su rostro y observé nuestras manos, de repente sentí como él correspondía mi agarre, lo volví a mirar y esta vez sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro pero despues el nerviosismo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, qué si escuchó todo lo que dije? No era que no quisiera que supiera pero talvez elegí un mal momento para expresar mis sentimientos, intenté lentamente retirar mi mano de la suya pero no me lo permitió, nuestros ojos se encontraron y él me sonrió de la manera mas dulce que halla visto.

-Yo tambien te amo Blaine

* * *

**LLegamos a la parte del amor, estoy emocionada :)**

**espero dejen sus reviews, es lo que me anima a seguir con la historia, nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bueno muchas gracias a las personas que aun siguen leyendo esta historia, y mas aun que se toman un tiempo para dejar su review, recuerden que cualquier duda que tengan pueden hacermela saber y yo con gusto la aclaro.**

**Hasta ahora llevo 18 capitulos hechos, pero a falta de inspiracion talvez solo haga 20, pero aun no sé, creo que aun quedan varias cosas que contar.**

**Sin más, disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Capitulo 15. Visitas

-Yo tambien te amo Blaine

Al decir esas palabras me sentí satisfecho, liberado, felíz, noté la cara de sorpresa de Blaine, supuse que no esperaba que yo estuviera consiente y escuchara todo lo que me había dicho, pero por alguna extraña forma sucedió, sentí el roce de su mano mientras me hablaba con toda la sinceridad del mundo, juraría que estaba soñando si no hubiera apretado el agarre de mi mano, así que luché para despertar y poder hacerle saber que yo tambien sentía lo mismo por él.  
Y ahí estabamos solo mirandonos sin atrevernos a decir nada más, era increible todo lo que Blaine significaba para mí, puedo asegurar que es lo único que le hacía falta a mi vida para sentirme completo, nunca me imaginé que el sentimiento sería mutuo y sin embargo lo es.

Un golpeteo en la puerta nos hizo reaccionar, era mi padre, Blaine inmediatamente se puso de pie y su rostro se tornó un poco serio, mi padre lo miró por un segundo con el ceño fruncido - y valla que eso no era bueno- se aproximó a mi lado y sonrió.

-Nick me informó que estabas acompañado , pensé que era el doctor pero veo que me equivoqué, hace cuanto estas despierto?

-Solo segundos, pero hace cuanto tú estas aqui, no tenías que venir hasta acá estoy bien.

-No puedo preocuparme por mi hijo? además no estarías aquí si Anderson hiciera su trabajo

Blaine no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada, se disculpó en un ligero susurro y salió de la habitación, eso no era una buena señal era muy dificil que mi padre se enojara con alguien, pero cuando lo hacía era dificil contentarlo.,

-No fue su culpa papá en todo caso yo soy el unico responsable.

-No lo defiendas, su trabajo es asegurarse que nada malo te pase , y ahora por su impertinencia estas aquí, te das cuenta de la angustia que sentí al saber que estabas extraviado? nisiquiera sabíamos si te habían secuestrado ó peor aún si estabas muerto! no te imaginas el dolor que me provocó pensar en esa posibilidad

-Estoy aquí, estoy bien, estoy vivo es lo importante ya te dije que fue culpa mía, no seas tan duro con él

Para convencerlo de lo que decía tuve que contarle como habían ocurrido las cosas, y que nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos, eso no le extrañó en lo mas mínimo sabe perfectamente como soy, pero claro omití el hecho de que justamente hace unos minutos nos habíamos declarado nuestro amor , eso no tenía porqué saberlo al menos no todavía, llegó un momento en el que me volví un poco, ó mejor dicho demasiado histérico, la razón? iba a despedir a Blaine ya no sería mas mi guardaespaldas, eso era realmente injusto y no lo podía permitir , me negué rotundamente a que eso pasara, porque si había algo que me caracterizaba era mi terquedad, aunque en estos momentos parecía un niño berrinchudo pero no me importaba demasiado, así que despues de varios minutos que en realidad parecieron horas logré convencerlo, momentos despues el doctor entró a la habitacion para revisarme , afortunadamente mis heridas no eran tan graves como para permanecer internado , solo esta noche y mañana sería dado de alta pero si era necesario que me mantuviera en reposo al menos por tres días ya que mis costillas lo ameritaban.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecí dormido, no era como si tuviera mucho que hacer en un hospital además no me traía buenos recuerdos para nada. Despertaba de vez en cuando por un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, odiaba tomar medicamentos pero era eso ó morirme de dolor, lo cual no era una opción, alrededor de las tres comencé a recibir visitas, la mayoría eran de la revista incluyendo a Santana y unos cuantos amigos de otros lados, las llamadas no se hicieron esperar, me sentía muy querido por recibí la visita de una persona que no esperaba en lo absoluto.

Albert.

Lo vi llegar con varios globos de "mejórate pronto", un gesto muy lindo de su parte, despues de lo que pasó entre nosotros y la ruptura pensé que probablemente no quería saber nada de mí, al parecer me equivoqué porque me miraba con cariño apesar de todo.  
Algo que me sorprendió fue que besó mi mejilla, me hizo sentir ligeramente incómodo pero lo pasé por alto, despues de todo, lo que quería demostrar con eso era el hecho de que siempre se mantendría al pendiente de mí apesar de todo.

-Como te sientes - preguntó sonriendo ligeramente

-Bien, aún me duele un poco el cuerpo pero nada grave, como te enteraste de que estaba aquí?

-Bueno...no creeras que saldría completamente de tu vida ó si?

La verdad era que no sabía que creerer, la vida era un misterio, no supe que contestarle a eso solo sonreí, cambiando de tema.

-Y como has estado, ya sabes en el trabajo y demás

-He estado algo ocupado, he tenido un caso dificil pero nada que no pueda solucionarse, sabes que soy un excelente abogado

-Lo sé, y gracias por venir

-No hay problema. Kurt se que esto es dificil pero...crees que los que te secuestraron, sean los mismos que intentaron matar a tu padre?

-Es lo mas probable, es mucha coincidencia

-De cualquier forma ya notificamos a las autoridades, esperan dar pronto con el responsable si es la misma persona

-Me alegra escuchar eso espero se solucioné pronto, aunque sé que no me pasará nada

-Lo dices por tu guardaespaldas? no me lo tomes a mal pero deberías pensar en contratar a alguien más

-Albert no quiero discutir eso, el seguirá siendo mi guardaespaldas así lo decidí

-Esta bien, lo siento

-Sé que te preocupa mi seguridad pero estaré bien

-Espero que no te equivoques, porcierto Burt tuvo que irse lo necesitaban en el congreso, vino a despedirse de tí pero estabas dormido y no quiso despertarte

-Esta bien le llamaré mañana, supongo que Finn y Carol tambien se fueron

-Finn quiso quedarse, al parecer quiere asegurarse que llegues sano y salvo a tu apartamento

-No lo dudo

Despues de varios minutos de seguir charlando una enfermera nos informó que las visitas habían terminado, Albert se despidió de mí y se marchó prometiendo ir a visitarme pronto.

Había algo que me tenía un poco inquieto, desde la mañana no había visto a Blaine y lo extrañaba, la habitacion de pronto me pareció demasiado silenciosa para ser un hospital, lo mas deprimente era que no tenía una buena revista para leer y la television no funcionaba, que suerte la mía sin embargo no debía quejarme demasiado, despues de todo mañana saldré de aquí..  
Observaba el reloj al menos cada cinco minutos, eran las siete de la tarde, solo había pasado media hora desde que Albert se había ido.

Mis ojos se posaron en mis brazos, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de los moretones, debo suponer que mis piernas estarían igual solo esperabas que pronto se volvieran invisibles, el sonido de la puerta me hizo reaccionar, probablemente sería alguien encargado de revisar mi estado, pero al contrario de eso me encontré con la persona que mas había querido ver este día, sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con los míos, sin apartar la vista caminó la poca distancia que nos separaba y se situó a mi lado, me sonrió ligeramente pero mas bien parecía una mueca de tristeza, sabía perfectamente el motivo...creía que era su culpa.

-Yo...Kurt perdóname, todo es mi culpa, de no ser por mi descuido tú...

-Blaine - tomé su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos - no es tu culpa porfavor no pienses eso, yo fui el que practicamente te obligó a entrar a esos vestidores

-Si pero yo accedí

-Como debiste haerlo hecho, de lo contrario me hubiera enojado contigo - bueno eso no era del todo cierto

-Lo sé, pero...

-Escucha, eso ya no importa estoy bien

-Pero estarías mejor, nada de esto hubiera pasado

-No se puede cambiar el pasado, hay que ver el lado positivo, así que no quiero que sigas culpandote por esto esta bien?

-Esta bien, aunque supongo que me despedirán, no hace falta preguntar para saberlo

-No, hablé con mi papá y no te despedirá

-No sé, yo lo vi muy molesto conmigo y con mucha razon

-Confía en mí, ahora tenía entendido que las visitas habían terminado,me alegra que estes aquí pero...no te colaste o sí?

-Oh bueno...

-Blaine!

-No, claro que no, una enfermera nos dijo que alguien podía quedarse a cuidar de tì si queríamos, Finn hiba a hacerlo pero lo convencí de que me dejara a mí, despues de todo yo soy tu guardaespaldas todavía - no podía pedir nada mejor, sonreí con demasiado entusiasmo - él se quedaren el hotel donde me estoy quedando junto con Nick

Asentí levemente y observé nuestras manos entrelazadas, era increible como un simple acto provocaba que se me erizara la piel, aún no habiamos hablado de lo ocurrido entre nosostros hace apenas unas cuantas horas, tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera de sus palabras diciendo que había sido un simple impulso ó peor, un error, y como si supiera lo que estaba pensando con su otra mano tomó mi barbilla obligandome a mirarlo, sus ojos se clavaron profundamente en los míos, esos hermosos ojos avellana que desde que los ví por primera vez habían cambiado mi mundo entero, de un segundo a otro posé mi vista en sus labios, deseaba con todas mis fuerzar besarlos hasta perder el aliento, sin embargo él no parecía compartir los mismos pensamientos que yo ó almenos eso creí hasta que su mano se posó en mi mejilla y con el dedo pulgar acarició lentamente mis labios, sentí un pequeño pinchazo, tenía una cortada, solo entonces entendí claramente el mensaje...no quería lastimarme, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo si llegaba a doler pero al parecer a Blaine si, asì que solo pude resignarme a que esa noche no sería besado.

-Kurt...quiero que sepas que lo que dije en la mañana es totalmente cierto y lamento que haya tenido que pasar esto para decirtelo

-Yo yambien lo dije encerio, ya no podía callarlo mas Blaine y ahora la vida nos dió otra oportunidad

-Pero...yo soy tu empleado y si tu padre no lo aprueba ó...

-Creo que soy lo suficiente grandecito para tomar mis propias decisiones y elegir con quien quiero estar, y a quien quiero es a tí

-Gracias

-Porque?

-Por existir, por hacerme creer en el amor de nuevo, no te volveré a fallar lo prometo

-Lo sé, pero deja de decir eso tú no me has fallado

-Deacuerdo...ahora debes descansar yo estaré aquí cuidandote

Se inclinó un poco y depositó un suave beso en mi frente, sonará cursi pero pude sentir esas mariposas en el estómago, antes de que pudiera retirarse por completo lo tomé nuevamente de su mano.

-No te vallas

-Estaré justo afuera de tu habitacion no me moveré ni un centimetro

-No...es decir...quédate aquí conmigo - lo miré con ojos suplicantes esperando que accediera

-Esta bien, pero debo conseguir una silla mas cómods que ésta - apuntó a la silla que yacía a un lado de mi cama, de hecho se veía bastante incómoda

-Blaine, quiero que te quedes a mi lado, justo aquí - con mi mano libre palmeé un lado de la cama, de pronto sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme me di cuenta que sonaba muy sugerente

-Porfavor solo...quiero sentirte cerca

-Estas seguro? por mucho que tambien lo desee, no quiero lastimarte

-Estoy seguro, porfavor?

Lentamente se volvió a acercar a mí, con cuidado me recorrí un poco para hacerle mas espacio en la diminuta cama, a pesar del dolor que sentí al moverme de esa forma no me impidió posicionarme sobre un costado para así poder mirarlo, él se colocó en la misma posición que yo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca así que lo abracé, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su maravilloso olor lo mas que pudiera, a los pocos segundos correspondió mi abrazo de igual manera, estabamos tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón al compás con los míos, no existía nadie mas solo Blaine y yo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de detener el tiempo y poder permanecer así, me sentí tan dichoso, protegido, feliz y por sobre todo me sentí amado.

* * *

**De antemano disculpen si encuentran errores en la ortografía.**

**Espero sus reviews, y tambien sus criticas, nos leemos en la proxima :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bien este a sido de mis capitulos favoritos. hay algo que no les e preguntado, les parece bien que las cosas se vean tambien desde la perspectiva de Blaine? porque en un principio solo tenia planeado el punto de vista de Kurt pero se me hizo mas complejo que supieramos lo que pasa por la mente de ambos :)**

**En fin disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Capitulo 16. Klaine

Mis sueños fueron interrumpidos por una voz hablando algo fuerte para mi gusto, aunque en realidad exageraba, talvez mi molestia era que no quería despertar y tener que separarme de mi castaño.  
La noche pasó tranquila, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecí velando el sueño de Kurt, era la primera vez que lo veía dormir y deseaba que no fuera la ultima porque era una vista hermosa.

Recordar el dia anterior me hizo sonreir bobamente, realmente me amaba tanto como yo a él y eso era mucho más de lo que yo podía esperar, antes de esa noche Kurt era para mi un imposible, no solo por el hecho de que yo soy su guardaespaldas sino porque todo en él es maravilloso, es exitoso, carismatico, guapo, sumamente guapo, varias veces me tocó presenciar momentos en los que algunos hombres se le acercaban coqueteando descaradamente, para ese entonces mucha gente sabía que nuevamente se encontraba soltero y no desaprovecharían una oportunidad como esa, sin embargo él muy amablemente los rechazaba diciendoles que no estaba interesado o incluso que estaba profundamente enamorado y que era cien por ciento fiel, siempre pensé que eso lo ultimo lo decía para quitarselos de encima, pero ahora me doy cuenta que se refería a mí y de que él ya me había elegido, sin saber que yo tambien lo habia elegido a él.

La voz nuevamente se hizo presente y muy a mi pesar abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el hermanastro de Kurt observandome con curiosidad, me sentí algo nervioso pues aún permanecíamos abrazados, me removí lo mas lento que pude para no despertar al ojiazul y posupuesto para no lastimarlo, afortunadamente logré mi cometido pero ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer o qué decir, aun así debía enfrentar las cosas de una vez.

-Buenas dias joven, hum...yo...

Anderson, esta bien no tienes que darme explicasiones de lo que acabo de ver creo que está bastante claro

Bueno esa era una buena señal, almenos no estaba contra el piso siendo golpeado por Finn, que sin duda es sumamente protector con Kurt.

-Y es mejor que dejemos las formalidades es obvio que entre tu y Kurt hay algo, ademas me caes bien

-Oh! deacuerdo...pues, gracias, en verdad no estas molesto o algo?

-Molesto? hombre claro que no, lo dices por lo que pasó?

-En realidad sí, es decir, casi no lo volvemos a ver por mi...

-Estoy casi seguro que no has dejado de mencionar a todo el mundo que es tu culpa pero no es así, las cosas pasan por algo pequeño hobbit - llevó una de sus manos a su boca por un segundo pero despues volvio a hablar, su comentario me hizo sentir un poco extraño - lo siento!, sé que dije que dejemos las formalidades pero creo que me pasé

-Esta bien no importa los Warblers solían llamarme así aveces

-Los Warblers?

-Sí, amigos de la preparatoria

-Bueno ahora dime...tú y Kurt son novios?

No le respondí inmediatamente, con una señal de mi mano lo invité a salir de la habitación para poder conversar mejor.

-No, aun no, quiero pedirselo de una forma especial y esa idea no incluye una habitacion de hospital

-Creo que tienes razon, pero yo creo que no importa el lugar

-Supongo, aun así quiero sorprenderlo

-Eres todo un caballero no? - preguntó dando un leve golpe en mi hombro - sabes...me alegra que seas el guardaespaldas de mi hermano y pronto mi cuñado

-Pues gracias, me alegra saber eso, aunque no creo que el señor Hummel opine lo mismo

-Dale tiempo, él es un gran hombre, ahora esta molesto pero cuando vea lo mucho que te importa Kurt lo aceptará

-Eso espero

Ambos observamos atraves de la ventana del cuarto de Kurt, se removió un poco, finalmente estaba despertando, noté una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al no encontrarme ahí a su lado, sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la habitación hasta que se encontraron con los míos.  
El doctor llegó con una enfermera para hacerle un chequeo final y poder darlo de alta.

Ya en el auto Kurt insistió en irse en el asiento del copiloto, ignorando la sonrisa pícara de su hermano.

El camino al apartamento de Kurt fue entre platicas y risas, Finn nos contó algunas de sus anecdotas con su mejor amigo Noah Puckerman, el castaño de vez en cuando rodaba los ojo haciendo alusion de que era como la centésima vez que escuchaba esas historias.

Al llegar ayudé a Kurt a bajar del auto, puse uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros tomandole la cintura para darle soporte, apesar de que podía moverse no debía hacer movimientos bruscos.

-Y diganme desde cuando se hablan tan bien - nos preguntó Kurt al tiempo que lo ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones

-Porque lo dices?

-No me contestes con otra pregunta Finn

-Okay, pues desde hace unos minutos, ahora sé porque te gusta, es agradable

-Q...que? - las mejillas de Kurt tomaron un color escarlata

-Esta bien hermanito lo sé - Finn caminó hacia el refrigerador para sacar una botella de agua y regresó a donde nos encontrabamos - los encontré abrazados cuando entré a tu cuarto y bueno lo supuse

-Oh - fue lo unico que el castaño pudo responder

-Porcierto donde está Nick, no se quedó contigo? - pregunté a Finn

-Si cuando llegamos al hospital le dije que fuera al hotel por nuestras cosas y que despues lo vería aquí, ya no debe tardar

-Te vas tan pronto?

-Sí, solo quería asegurarme de que Kurt estuviera bien, pero está mejor ahora y en buenas manos

En eso se escuchó como tocaban la puerta , me apresuré a abrir encontrandome con Nick y lo invité a pasar.

-Nos disculpan un momento? - me dirigí a Finn y a mi castaño - ahora volvemos

* * *

**KURT**

Los observamos salir del apartamento , Finn se volvió hacia mí y me regaló una mirada pícara

-Sabes? desde siempre supe que te gustaba Blaine

-De verdad?

-Pues claro , casi te lo comías con los ojos cuado lo conociste, creo que todos se dieron cuenta, incluso yo que soy un despistado

-Oye! no me lo comía con los ojos - Finn me miró como diciendo "encerio?" - esta bien puede que si pero tambien me sentía mal por eso

-Porque? por Albert?

-Pues sí

-Bueno Albert no era para tí además nunca te había visto así con él, se notaba el cariño sí, pero algo faltaba en tí, en cambio con Blaine te ves radiante, se miran como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo

-Wow, creo que serás el doctor corazón apartir de ahora

-No estaría mal - soltó una sonora carcajada

-Debería llamarle a papá ya sabes como es de preocupado

* * *

**BLAINE**

Estabamos en un parque cerca del apartamento de Kurt, le conté a mi mejor amigo lo que había pasado en el hospital , que por fin me le había declarado a Kurt pensando que estaba inconsiente pero que en realidad había escuchado todas y cada una de mis palabras , para mi buena suerte yo era correspondido, tambien mencioné el extraño encuentro que tuve con Finn.

-Entonces...Kurt tambien te dijo que te amaba y ahora Finn tambien lo sabe

-Asi es

-Tienes suerte, no cualquiera acepta al novio de su hermano asi como así, estoy muy feliz por tí Blaine te lo mereces

-Gracias, aunque aun no lo e pedido que sea mi novio

-Pues te estas tardando, ustedes dos se aman y eso se nota, y Blaine...sé que llegaste a tener dudas y talvez aun las tengas, pero Kurt no es como Sebastian

-Sí lo sé - sonreì

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Kurt había salido del hospital, el dolor en sus costillas había disminuido y sus moretones apenas eran visibles.  
Durante esos días me mantuve la mayor parte del tiempo con él, tenía que estar en reposo y conociendolo, si lo dejaba solo mucho tiempo, estaría de un lado a otro.

Santana lo visitó frecuentemente, solo en esos momentos los dejaba completamente a solas.  
Cuando eramos solo los dos nos dedicabamos a platicar de nuestro pasado , jugabamos juegos de mesa , veíamos peliculas o algun programa aburrido con el pretexto de permanecer abrazados por un buen rato, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas nerviosas.

Aún no me había atrevido a declararmele como se debe pero hoy era el gran día.  
Por la mañana me dediqué a planear todo con la esperanza de que nada saliera mal, marqué al celular de Kurt avisandole que quería salir con él y la hora en que pasaría a buscarlo, intentó por todos los medios informarse a dónde iríamos pero con mucha fuerza de voluntad no cedí.

* * *

-El zoólogico?

-Si, no te gusta? - no pensé en eso que torpe soy

-No, es decir, me encanta es solo que, no voy a uno desde que mamá murió

-Kurt...no tenía idea podemos irnos si quieres

-No, esta bien - tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos - quiero hacer nevos recuerdos

Una vez en el interior del zoólogico noté a Kurt mas entusiasmado, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.  
Afortunadamente llevaba conmigo una cámara digital, quería capturar cada momento junto a mi castaño, algunas veces le tomaba alguna foto cuando solo caminabamos, ó cuando se acercaba a observar a los animales, incluso tomé una donde le daba un pequeño beso a una llama.  
Podíamos platicar y reír de cualquier cosa, nos sentiamos muy bien cerca del otro, era como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida.

Despues de recorrer todo nos retiramos del lugar, su expresion de curiosidad fue epica pues despues de unos minutos se dio cuenta que no hibamos en direccion al apartamento, sin embargo no mencionó nada, al cabo de un rato llegamos a nuestro destino, el edificio Empire State, por alguna razón me pareció el lugar correcto para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, gracias a mi buena suerte, alias el padre de Nick, no tuvimos que esperar mucho para ingresar a los elevadores, Kurt se sorprendió ante eso normalmente tardas alguna horas en llegar a donde quieres, le expliqué que el padre de Nick tenía contactos y ciertos privilegios en algunas partes incluido claro está Nueva York.  
Subimos hasta el ultimo piso, la vista era simplemente maravillosa, permanecimos en silencio por un rato solo admirando la grandiosa ciudad, no había mucha gente alrededor eso era bastante bueno, mas privacidad.

Mis ojos se desviaron de la ciudad y lo observé a él, los ultimos rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro, sus ojos tornaron un color mas claro y brillante, y entonces supe que ese era el momento. Posé mi brazó alrededor de su cintura y lo atraje hacia mí, él sonrío pero no hizo ademán de verme, entonces acerqué mi rostro a su oido.

-Kurt, eres la persona mas maravillosa que e conocido, le has dado alegría a mi vida y no hay duda que por el amor que siento cada vez mas te necesito, así que si estamos aquí es porque quiero preguntarte algo.

Lo giré de modo que quedaramos frente a frente, sus ojos me miraron expectantes, lo noté nervioso ya que yo tambien lo estaba. De la nada se me vino a la mente una pequeña estrofa de una canción y no me resistí a cantarla.

That I just want you to know (solo quiero que sepas)  
I've found a reason for me (encontré una razón para mí)  
To change who I used to be (para cambiar quien solía ser)  
A reason to start over new (una razón para empezar de nuevo)  
And the reason is you (y esa razón eres tú)

Sus ojos se volvieron un poco cristalinos, escuchando atento a cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

I've found a reason to show (encontré una razón para mostrar)  
A side of me you didn't know (una parte de mí que no conocías)  
A reason for all that I do (una razón para todo lo que hice)  
And the teason Is you (y esa razón eres tú)

En sus ojos pude ver una pequeña lágrima, me apresuré a quitarla, le sonreí con cariño y él correspondió el gesto.

-Blaine...eso fue hermoso...pero, que no es una canción para pedir disculpas?

-Si lo sé pero, me gusta la estrofa, te gustó?

-Fue perfecta gracias

-Entonces...Kurt...me harías el grandisimo honor de ser mi novio?

Sus labios curvaron una enorme sonrisa, pero no me respondió al contrario, se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera a desvanecerme en cualquier momento, se separó solo un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos, se acercó lentamente y sus labios se posaron en los míos, solo un roce al principio, eran tan suaves como lo imaginaba, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello y los míos en su cintura, nuestros labios se entreabrieron y el beso poco a poco tomó su curso, nuestras lenguas finalmente se encontraron, conociendose, degustandose por primera vez, las respiraciones se volvieron algo agitadas, y casi podía escuchar el palpitar de nuestros corazones.  
Despues de unos minutos nos separamos lentamente, ambos sonreímos satisfechos.

-Eso quiere decir que si?

-Eso quiere decir, porsupuesto que sí

Nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, no podía explicar la dicha que sentía en ese momento, me sentía poderoso, capáz de enfrentarme a todo el mundo.  
Ahora no solo me encargaría de cuidar de mi Kurt, sino tambien de su corazón.

* * *

En respuesta a **monsetziita d**iré que efectivamente va a aparecer Sebastian, aun no tengo contemplado lo que pasará pero será una parte importante para la trama de la historia gracias por preguntar :)

**Espero sus reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola de nuevo! primero que nada muchisimas gracias por sus reviews en _"Como vainilla y chocolate" _me alegra saber que les gustó me hicieron muy feliz sus comentarios, en fin disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 17. Experiencias**

Los dias pasaban volando, desde que Kurt y yo somos novios siento que el tiempo que pasamos juntos no es suficiente, lo cual de hecho estaba en un error pues en realidad estabamos juntos casi siempre por el hecho de ser su guardaespaldas, pero manteniamos la cordura, no andabamos de un lado a otro haciendonos arrumacos o besandonos, eso lo dejabamos para ocasiones mas intimas.

Nadie excepto Finn, Nick y Santana sabían de nuestra relacion, algunos solo sospechaban pero no se atrevian a preguntar.

Cuando se supo del regreso de Kurt a la revista mucha gente intentaba por todos los medios obtener una entrevista del castaño, pero yo sabía que no estaba preparado para eso, asi que lo evitabamos lo mas que podiamos.

Despues de un par de semanas y mucha insistencia finalmente cedió, contar todo lo que había pasado de alguna forma lo ayudó a volver a ser mas seguro de si mismo, esas experiencias son dolorosas pero él lo estaba sobrellevando y yo estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

**KURT**

El haber contado publicamente mi experiencia me hizo sentir mas liberado, y el hecho de ver a los ojos a Blaine y saber que siempre estaría apoyandome me hizo querer decir en ese mismo instante que ese hombre maravilloso era mi novio, pero me contuve por el hecho de que mi padre aun no lo sabía y no quería que se enterara por los medios publicos, era preferible decirle yo mismo.

-Blaine

Estabamos en el sofá viendo un poco la television, despues de todo el agetreo no me sentí con ánimos de regresar al trabajo, prefería gozar sin restricciones la compañía de mi guapo novio y guardaespaldas.

-Dime – contestó si mirarme aun

-Debemos ir a Los Angeles

-Algun asunto de trabajo? No me habias mencionado nada

-Mmm no exactamente es por otro motivo el cual te incluye a ti tanto como a mí

-Y de que se trata – esta vez ya tenía toda su atención en mi, incluso apagó el televisor

-Quiero que mi padre sepa que estamos juntos….que eres mi novio

-Espera..que?

-Que quiero que….

-No no no, que soy tu que? – se acercó mas a mi como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que habia dicho

-Mi novio….encerio Blaine? Aveces pareces un niño pequeño

-Bueno nunca se deja de ser niño, pero esta bien, estas seguro? Que yo recuerde aun está enojado conmigo

-Si, estoy seguro, ademas enojado o no tiene que aceptarlo, yo solo quiero que esté enterado mas no voy a pedirle permiso

-Lo sé, pero y si no me acepta o algo peor? o si pone una restricción en mi contra para que no pueda acercarme a ti?

-No seas exagerado, mi papá no es un villano, ademas estoy seguro de que ya no está enojado contigo confía en mi

-Esta bien – suspiró, sabia que no me haría cambiar de opinion – y cuando quieres que nos vallamos

-Ya tengo los boletos así que mañana nos vamos

-Mañana….perfecto, ahora quieres ir a algun lado o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí

-Prefiero quedarme aquí para que me abraces y me beses apasionadamente – contesté con una sonrisa coqueta

Y efectivamente, me abrazó y me besó apasionadamente, cuando estaba con Blaine olvidaba el tiempo y el espacio, mi vida habia dado un giro, era inmensamente felíz a su lado, aveces tenia miedo que esa felicidad se terminara, asi que solo me dedicaba a disfrutar del momento sin preocuparme por lo que pudiera pasar despues.

Sus labios dejaron los mios para posarlos en mi cuello, sentí como sus manos lentamente recorrían mi cuerpo comenzando por mi rostro bajando a mi cuello, mis brazos, mi pecho, hasta posarlas en mis caderas, volvió a besar mis labios esta vez con mas fuerza, nuestras lenguas se encontraron degustando cada rincón de nuestra boca, intentando memorizar el sabor del otro, poco a poco nos fuimos recostando en el sofá ,él encima de mí, por un segundo rompió el beso, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, mi miró a los ojos a los ojos y pude notar que estaban llenos de deseo, acarició mis labios con sus dedos y dio pequeños besos en mi rostro, yo sonreí en respuesta

Mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho mas rápido cuando con una lentitud casi desesperante comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, tardando varios segundos en desprenderlos de uno a uno, pronto mi pecho quedó al descubierto, se apartó un poco y finalmente me quitó la camisa arrojandola al suelo, me miró con fascinación, sus manos pronto comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho ahora desnudo, con solo el primer toque mi piel se erizó causandome escalofrios placenteros, yo hice lo propio y tambien le quité su camisa con mas desesperacion y rápidez, a causa de eso unos cuantos botones salieron volando, miré a Blaine avergonzado, él solo rió por lo bajo y me besó dulcemente en los labios, tomé su nuca para profundizar el beso, comenzé a acariciar su espalda y lo acerqué mas hacia mi como si eso fuera posible, ambos soltamos un gemido en medio del beso al sentir nuestras erecciones rozarse, instintivamente rodee mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para obtener mas friccion y él poco a poco comenzó a moverse en pequeños circulos, mi excitación aumentaba cada vez mas con cada movimiento. Sus manos se enterraron en mis caderas causandome un dolor placentero, mi vista se nublaba por el placer y todas las sensaciones que en ese momento experimentaba, sus labios abandonaron los míos para nuevamente devorar mi cuello, me abracé mas fuerte a su espalda.

-Te amo

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, abrí la boca para contestarle pero las palabras nunca llegaron, al contrario, solté un gemido tan fuerte que Blaine aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, eso bastó para sentir como el calor en mi vientre comenzaba a aumentar, hasta que por fin llegó mi liberacion haciendome arquear la espalda, segundos despues noté como Blaine experimentó tambien esa sensacion ya que dejó de moverse tensandose un poco y relajandose momentos despues, cayendo completamente sobre mi cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que hacíamos algo como eso, a pesar de que ambos llevabamos los pantalones puestos las sensaciones fueron mas que agradables, despues podría preocuparme del desastre que habría en nuestra ropa, pero ahora solo me importaba disfrutar del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Blaine contra el mío.

* * *

Salimos muy temprano en la mañana rumbo al aeropuerto, Blaine en todo el viaje no dejaba de mover las manos y piernas con angustia, sabía que estaba nervioso, intenté tranquilizarlo diciendole que no habia porque preocuparse incluso lo obligué a contarme alguna anécdota graciosa de su vida o sus amigos, al menos logré distraerlo por un momento con eso.

Al llegar como siempre Sandra nos atendió, le dimos nuestras maletas y se apresuró en llevarlas a nuestros respectivos cuartos, a esa hora probablemente estarían todos en el comedor así que nos dirigimos directamente ahí, cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia sonrieron y se apresuraron a recibirme con un cálido abrazo, no tardaron en reprocharme el que no les haya avisado que los visitaría y tambien sobre la entrevista que habia dado, les supliqué que no se preocuparan despues de todo contar aquello me había ayudado mas de lo que yo esperaba.

-Bien, el motivo por el que vine es porque queria comentarles algo muy importante y que no podia esperar para que lo supieran

Me miraron espectantes, Finn sonrío de medio lado y me dí cuenta que estaba atando cabos de lo que estaba a punto de anunciar, me acerqué a Blaine que estaba unos cuantos metros alejado de nosotros y tomé su mano, mi padre nos miró con el ceño fruncido, era el momento.

-Bueno quería que supieran que Blaine ahora es mi pareja, y espero que lo acepten y lo entiendan, lo amo, él es mi felicidad y eso es lo que importa

Hubo un momento de silencio el cual me tensó un poco, hasta que Carol se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó murmurando un "ya era hora" el cual me hizo sonrojar un poco, Finn solo sonrió aun mas y levantó sus pulgares en señal de apoyo, el que me preocupaba era mi papá que hasta ese momento no había dicho ni una palabra, se levantó de su lugar hasta llegar a nosotros.

-Kurt…en realidad no sé que decir

-No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que supieran esto por mí antes de que se llegaran a enterar por otro medio

-Agradezco tu sinceridad, ya que cuando rompiste con Albert me tuve que enterar por el periódico pero….

-Señor Hummel – Blaine finalmente habló – probablemente aun esté enojado conmigo y talvez e traicionado su confianza pero quiero que sepa que amo a Kurt y nunca haría algo que pueda lastimarlo, pero si me gustaría tener su aprobacion para seguir con esto

-Blaine – lo fulminé con la mirada, se supone que no le pediriamos su aprobacion o al menos yo no, pero al parecer Blaine no pensaba lo mismo

-Si usted no esta de acuerdo, lo aceptaré y con todo el dolor de mi corazón me alejaré de Kurt

Que diablos estaba pasando? Mi corazon se aceleró mas de la cuenta, Blaine no podría hablar encerio o si? Acaso no me amaba tanto como yo a él para ser capaz de renunciar a todo, o me amaba demasiado y quería hacer las cosas bien, necesitaba saberlo.

-Primero que nada Anderson, definitivamente traicionaste mi confianza, pero el hecho de que quieras mi aprobación habla muy bien de ti, y aun si no la tuvieras conozco a mi hijo, y es muy testarudo como para dejarte ir asi de facil, y ya no estoy molesto contigo no te preocupes

-Entonces estas de acuerdo? – pregunté ansioso

-Claro hijo, Blaine es un buen muchacho y si te hace feliz, bueno yo no puedo hacer nada, y Blaine – se dirigió a él seriamente – creo que a estas alturas ya puedes llamarme Burt

Todos soltamos una risotada, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba despues de todo. Al terminar de comer nos dirigimos a la sala, Finn encendió el televisor donde estaban dando un partido, suspiré frustrado no me gustaba los partidos para nada asi que me fui a mi antigua habitacion a ordenar la ropa que habia traido conmigo.

Minutos despues Blaine entró a mi habitacion y se sentó a mi lado, me miró largamente lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, tomó mi rostro y me besó larga y pausadamente.

-Que fue eso? – pregunté soltando un suspiro

-Que? El beso o lo de hace rato

-Ambos, encerio pensabas renunciar a lo nuestro?

-Bueno primero…..el beso fue porque te ves particularmente hermoso y bueno en realidad no pensaba renunciar a ti, no despues de todo lo que pasamos

-Entonces porque lo dijiste, que tal si mi papá te decía que no lo aprobaba

-Estaba seguro de que lo haría, después de todo tú y Finn me aseguraron que tu padre es un buen hombre, asi que no creo que le guste arriesgar la felicidad de su hijo solo para que se haga su voluntad

-Tiene una mente perversa y calculadora señor Anderson

-Si bueno, tengo mis encantos – sonrió con superioridad, lo cual me causó gracia

-Porque no te quedaste a ver el partido, sé que te gusta no lo niegues – ambos comenzamos a acomodar mis cosas en el armario

-Prefería estar contigo

-De verdad?

-De verdad, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo

-Si? es decir casi estamos todo el dia juntos – contesté alargando la "o" al decir todo

-Si, o acaso tu ya te hartaste de mi? – Puso cara de cachorrito

-No sabes que no tonto, parecemos dos colegiales

-Dos colegiales enamorados – me dio un corto beso

-Mi papá se dio cuenta que venías a mi cuarto? Porque te advierto que aunque haya aprobado lo nuestro no le agradará nada si sabe que te escabulles a mi habitación

-Estoy seguro que se dio cuenta, ya que despues de que te fuiste enseguida corrí detrás de ti

-Y no te dijo nada? Eso me preocupa

-Tranquilo, creo que confía en nosotros

-Pero yo no mucho, después de todo si estas conmigo en un lugar intimo, no creo poder tener mis manos alejadas de ti – okay eso sonó muy atrevido

-Es una promesa? – preguntó coqueto

-Blaine!

-Esta bien lo siento, pero tu comenzaste esto del coqueteo, y hablando de eso…..te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

-Nunca me voy a arrepentir de algo que tenga que ver contigo Blaine Anderson

-Eso sonó muy serio, hasta usaste el apellido

-Tonto – le arrojé una almohada que cayó directo en su rostro

-Acaba de declararme la guerra señor Kurt Hummel

Lanzó una almohada hacia mí que logré esquivar, pero no tuve tanta suerte con las demás, parecíamos dos niños, jugando y corriendo por todos lados la guerra de almohadas se convirtió en guerra de cosquillas, mi cuerpo dolía de tanto reír, por suerte estábamos demasiado lejos de la sala como para ser escuchados.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews!**

**como siempre si tienen alguna duda o pregunta haganmelo saber :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hola! me e disculpado tantas veces que seguramente ya los harté, este es el ultimo capi que tengo escrito y no habia podido publicarlo porque no tengo inter y aparte en mi PC se le borro el office y ya no pudimos instalarlo, lo cual me impide escribir uno nuevo, pensé en una solucion pero eso solo podré hacerlo teniendo internet.**

**aun así no dejaré inconclusa esta historia, se siente muy feo que te guste un fic y derepente ya no actualicen más no creen? xP**

**Bueno les dejo este capi y pues ojalá nos leamos pronto, muchisimas gracias a los que me dejan un review, me inspiran a no dejar esto.**

**Si alguien quiere contactarme o algo, para lo que gusten, en mi perfil está mi twitter :)**

**Disfruten la lectura n.n**

* * *

Capitulo 18. Un futuro

El frio concreto me hizo temblar, me dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía mis ojos hinchados, de tanto llorar, solo quería que todo el sufrimiento terminara de una vez.

Un rostro apareció en mi cabeza, la imagen de aquel hombre que me aseguró que nunca saldría de este horrible lugar, aquel que no llevaba ninguna máscara como los otros para que no pudiera ver sus rostros, lo pude observar con detenimiento en mis pensamientos, sus ojos eran de un color verde como la hierba fresca, sin embargo no emitían brillo alguno, era alto, probablemente un poco más que yo, a pesar de ser esbelto su figura se veía tonificada, su cabello era castaño y al parecer suave, no entendía como es que en momentos como estos la imagen de ese hombre aparecía en mi cabeza, lo que me pareció curioso fue que no parecía una mala persona en realidad, por la forma en que me trató, con un tono un tanto amable.

Tal vez no tenía opción de estar metido en algo como esto, pero….

"_Ya no trabajaré aquí"_

Entonces si tenía opción?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, una tenue luz iluminó la habitación, giré mi rostro encontrándome con el del Blaine que me observaba preocupado, había sido un sueño.

-Estas bien? Disculpa, no quería despertarte pero….parecías muy inquieto

-Estoy bien, es solo que soñé con ese día – no tuve que decir nada más Blaine sabía con exactitud a que me refería – no me había pasado ni una vez hasta ahora

-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para velar tu sueño, intenta dormir otra vez

El dia anterior había sido divertido y placentero, después de nuestra infantil guerra de almohadas y cosquillas, salimos un rato a recorrer las calles, yo no había vivido mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, solo unos pocos años, la mayoría de mi infancia y adolescencia habíamos vivido en Ohio, asi que cuando papá decidió que viviríamos en Los Angeles yo ya tenía planes de vivir en la gran manzana y probar suerte.

Entrada la noche, después de unos cuantos juegos, pláticas y demás, todos fuimos a la cama, bueno, todos excepto Blaine y yo que estábamos acurrucados en el sillón reclinable de Finn sin que él supiera por supuesto, siempre alegaba que él y solo él podía sentarse ahí, amenos de que le pidieran permiso y eso era algo que no tenía pensado hacer, después de todo, mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

Papá sin embargo, nos advirtió que aunque fuéramos adultos ésta era su casa y en ella se seguían sus reglas, no quería ningún comportamiento inadecuado ni inmoral, aquellas palabras me hicieron enrojecer al igual que a Blaine, fue un momento vergonzoso para nosotros y divertido para él, de eso estoy seguro.

Ambos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos aunque no me gustara la idea tenía que respetar las "reglas", aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que alguien no lo haría exactamente.

Me recosté sin querer dormir aun, dejé la puerta entreabierta por si _alguien_ decidía hacerme alguna visita nocturna, no era como si estuviera esperando que eso pasara, pero era mejor prevenir.

Y así fue, después de unos cuantos minutos se asomó Blaine por la puerta, yo sonreí en respuesta invitándolo con un movimiento de mano a pasar, entonces se escabulló por debajo de las sábanas y me abrazó por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo.

Me gustaba ese Blaine, el decidido y arriesgado, el que no tiene una máscara para ocultar sus sentimientos y deseos, el que se escabulle en mi habitación a pesar de las advertencias de mi padre.

-Veo que esperabas que viniera – me susurró al oído, lo cual provocó un escalofrío en mi cuerpo

-No exactamente, en realidad esperaba que viniera alguien más – respondí fingiendo indiferencia

-De verdad? - me miró curioso - Y puedo saber a quien? o es un secreto

-Esperaba a mi sexy guardaespaldas, pero al parecer no vendrá – sus labios formaron una sonrisa y segundos después me miró con el ceño fruncido

-Valla! no sabía que tenía un romance con su guardaespaldas

-Pues ya lo sabe, es muy guapo por cierto, aunque debo decir que usted también lo es

-No cree que se molestará por esto?

-No tiene porque saberlo

Y entonces me besó larga y profundamente, sin intención de llegar a nada más, permanecimos así un rato, abrazados y dándonos caricias de vez en cuando, tenerlo cerca me hacía sentir protegido, a salvo.

Después del sueño no pude seguir durmiendo, era extraño que precisamente pensara en ese hombre de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero no importaba en realidad, después de todo no volvería a verlo jamás.

Blaine tampoco durmió, eran apenas las cinco de la mañana asi que solo nos quedamos tumbados platicando un poco.

-Es extraño – hable de repente con los ojos cerrados – soñé con una persona en exactitud, pero no sé porque él

-Con quien, porque es extraño, que pasaba?

-Bueno, fue al único al que pude verle el rostro, le pregunté que porque lo tenía al descubierto y solo me dijo que era porque sería la primera y única vez que lo vería, dando por hecho que nunca saldría de ese lugar y que….él no trabajaría mas ahí

-Al parecer su predicción falló, estas aquí conmigo y no dejaré que nadie te lastime, no otra vez – depositó un suave beso en mi frente

-Lo sé, pero me dio lástima es decir…parecía como si no estuviera bien consigo mismo, como si no fuera feliz o dueño de su vida, no sé

-Claro que no estaba bien consigo mismo, las personas que se dedican a eso nunca viven con la conciencia tranquila – tomo mi rostro y lo miré directo a los ojos – Kurt, ya no te preocupes más por eso, aunque ahora que me dices lo que te dijo, supongo que anda libre por ahí

-No creo que le haga daño a nadie más, no parecía ese tipo de gente

-Tú no lo conoces Kurt, no sabes de lo que es o no es capaz

-Si pero había algo en él que me decía que eso no era exactamente lo que él estuviera gozoso de hacer

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado noble, eres puro, tranparente, sincero, y eso es lo que te hace no ver maldad en los demás, pero no los conoces y no sabes sus verdaderas intenciones, solo espero que no se vuelva a cruzar en nuestros caminos

-Blaine…- me acurruqué más a su lado – y si volvemos a verlo, por azares del destino?

-Entonces le partiré la cara

-Pero él no me golpeo, ni me trató mal siquiera, ya te lo dije

-Aun así era cómplice de todo eso, es motivo suficiente

-Pero…

-Porque lo defiendes?– se soltó de mi agarre y se sentó, se notaba algo molesto - No merece eso Kurt, ni él, ni ninguno de los que te mantuvieron ahí

-Lo sé, lo siento- me senté a su lado – es solo que, no sé porque pienso eso

-Ponte en mi lugar, que pasaría si todo fuera alrevez, si a mí me hubieran secuestrado y después de eso yo sintiera lástima por uno de ellos y lo justificara por sus actos

-Te golpearía por pensar eso – rió por lo bajo, eso me relajó – ya entendí, de verdad lo siento tienes razón

-No te disculpes, es solo que... no quiero ni pensar en que volvieras a encontrarte con alguno de ellos

-No pasará, a todos los atraparon

-A todos excepto al mencionado de hace un momento, porqué no le dijiste a la policía, asi lo estarían buscando

-Yo…ya te lo dije pensé que no tiene porqué hacer más daño, tal vez me equivoqué, pero por favor no quiero tener que ir a denunciarlo, ya me cansé de todo eso

-Pero Kurt y si…

-Por favor Blaine, hazlo por mí no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero

-Nunca haría eso, lo sabes

-Solo quiero dejar todo atrás – lo miré con ojos suplicantes esperando que accediera

-Esta bien- contestó después de un largo silencio – pero solo lo hago por ti, porque te amo, es mejor que no mencionemos nada de esto a tu padre o se preocupará

-Gracias – lo besé cortamente en los labios – eres el mejor

-Lo sé – contestó engreído – será mejor que me valla a mi cuarto, pronto amanecerá y si tu padre me encuentra aquí, estoy muerto

-Nunca viene a mi cuarto, no tienes porque irte – le hice un puchero pero él solo negó con la cabeza y se levantó

-Ya me arriesgue demasiado, te veo en el desayuno – me dio un casto beso el cual profundicé de inmediato, segundos después nos separamos con la respiración un poco agitada – será mejor que me valla ahora o entonces ya no lo haré

-Esta bien, te amo

-Y yo a ti

* * *

Despues de darme un buen baño bajé a la cocina para ayudar a preparar el desayuno, pero ya todo estaba servido sobre la mesa, normalmente soy yo el primero en levantarse al igual que Carol, tomé asiento junto a Blaine y saludé a los demás, Finn ya había comenzado a devorar todo lo cual no me sorprendía.

-Buenos días hijo, dormiste bien?

-Si gracias, me levanté tarde acaso?

-Porque lo dices? – preguntó Carol sirviéndome jugo

-Porque normalmente bajo a tiempo para ayudarte con el desayuno – contesté untando un poco de mantequilla en un pan

-Bueno, el dia de hoy al parecer alguien se levantó más temprano que tú y me ayudó con el desayuno – canturreo señalando a Blaine con la mirada el cual solo sonrió en respuesta – no te ofendas Blaine pero no imaginé que sabías cocinar

-No se preocupe, en realidad es que me e valido por mi mismo desde hace mucho y bueno, tenía que aprender o morir de hambre

-Y porque no comprabas comida rápida o algo así – preguntó Finn

-Algunas veces lo hacía, pero es tedioso en realidad, nada como la comida hecha en casa

Todos asintieron a la respuesta de Blaine con satisfacción, yo en realidad no sabía que Blaine cocinaba, sin duda era un hombre lleno de sorpresas y yo quería descubrir todas y cada una de ellas, sin duda lo haría.

* * *

-Blaine…has pensado en el futuro?

Estábamos caminando tomados de la mano por un parque, el día estaba un poco nublado pero no amenazaba con llover, habíamos ido al cine y a comer a un lindo restaurante que encontramos en el camino, aun no queríamos llegar a casa asi que decidimos caminar de regreso para hacer un poco más de tiempo.

-En realidad no,ahora prefiero vivir el presente sin preocuparme por lo que pueda venir después, tú si has pensado en ello?

-Claro, muchas veces últimamente

-Y que es lo que hay en tu futuro

-Principalmente tú conmigo siendo un músico exitoso, donde las fans te rodean por todas partes y yo me muero de los celos

-No tendrías porque tenerlos, pero…me ves como un músico exitoso? De verdad?

-Claro, no has pensado en eso? Es decir….tienes mucho talento te e escuchado cantar lo olvidas?

-No por supuesto que no, pero nunca me imaginé como músico, al menos no uno profesional o algo así

-Y porque no intentarlo?

-No lo sé, y si no me va bien? No quiero ilusionarme y después decepcionarme porque a nadie le interesa mi música o trabajar conmigo

-Bueno, no siempre va bien las primeras veces pero, si no intentas no lo sabrás nunca, además yo estaré ahí para apoyarte

-En ese caso, lo pensaré – me sonrió – sígueme contando que mas ves en tu futuro

-Estaba pensando que tal vez podría ser un bailarín profesional, o director de teatro, no sé

-Suena maravilloso, porque no intentarlo? – preguntó de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho hace un instante

-Lo pensaré – contesté de igual manera – también nos veo casándonos en un hermoso prado o algo parecido y….. - me detuve en cuanto sentí su cuerpo tensarse – Blaine pasa algo?

-Has pensado….en…en casarnos?

-Si, eso….esta mal para ti?

-Yo….no… es solo que…..tengo que decirte algo – oh no, eso no era buena señal, acaso no creía en el matrimonio o algo parecido? Acaso no pensaba en un futuro conmigo como yo lo había hecho?

-Dime – dejamos de caminar por un instante, donde me tomó de ambas manos

-Yo….dejé de creer en la felicidad y el amor porque…la persona que amaba me plantó en el altar

Mierda…mierda..mierda..mierda..mierda, soy un estúpido, como es que solté ese tema de la nada, claramente a Blaine le afectaba eso y yo no me detuve a pensar en ello

-Oh dios! Lo siento, lo siento, soy un estúpido

-Hey – tomo mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo – no lo sabías, no tienes porque disculparte

-Soy un tonto, claramente no me detuve a pensar en lo que decía

-No lo eres, eres perfecto, solo…..

-Prometo no volver a tocar el tema hasta que…hasta que estes listo, entiendo si no llegas a estarlo nunca, podríamos solo vivir juntos o talvez….

-Esta bien, tranquilo, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, todo esta bien lo prometo, ya déjalo de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Blaine de verdad lo….

No pude terminar la frase, porque sentí unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los míos, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo tanto como pudo, yo rodee los míos alrededor de su cuello y posé una de mis manos en su cabello acariciando suavemente sus rizos, que estaban totalmente libres de gel.

Unas gotas de agua cayeron en nuestro rostro, aparentemente sí llovería, pero no nos importó demasiado, su lengua recorrió cada rincón de mi boca, por mi parte de vez en cuando mordía sus labios suave y lentamente, finalmente nuestras lenguas se encontraron degustando el sabor a vino que bebimos hace poco.

Nos habíamos perdido en el momento y no nos dimos cuenta que la lluvia había incrementado sino hasta que finalizamos aquel beso que en realidad no quería romper nunca, podría haber permanecido así eternamente, besándolo hasta perder la cordura, perdiéndome en sus ojos y estrechando nuestros cuerpos en la necesidad de convertirnos en uno solo.

Reímos como locos al vernos empapados, no intentamos ocultarnos de la lluvia, después de todo ya no nos serviría de nada, así que solo seguimos caminando esta vez más cerca el uno del otro, ahora solo tendríamos que rogar por no pescar un resfriado.

Me puse a pensar en lo que me confesó y decidí que con mejor razón tenia que hacerlo olvidar a esa persona que lo lastimó, hacerlo volver a confiar, le demostraria que lo amo con toda mi alma y que nunca le haría algo como eso, lo quería conmigo para siempre.

* * *

**Que tal?**

**Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
